Inescapable
by Girldownunder
Summary: Bella is sent to live with Renee and a new Bella rises from the ashes of her old self. But a visit from a vampy red head sends her back to Forks... Paul and Bella P.O.V's. Language & Lemons!
1. Chapter 1 The End

_**It all begins a month after Bella is left in the woods by Edward, she is her typical tortured self and in a bad way. **_

_**However, I am a mother and if my daughter gets this hung up over a guy in 17 years time you can bet your ass I wouldn't wait 4 months to have an intervention. **_

_**SO Charlie will send Bella away to her mothers after a month but she will make her way back to Forks. She wont meet Jake until he has become the wolf we know and love and then the real fun will begin when she meets Paul. Paul is the usual mesmerizing, incredibly sexy wolf with a troubled past and he is keeping a huge secret from his pack brothers... But that's all your getting out of me for the moment.**_

_**I do not own Twilight, trust me if I did I would be sitting on an island right now instead of here with all you of lovely ladies. I have used some quotes from the start of New Moon to begin this and they all belong to SM.**_

_**On with the fic…enjoy mwwwhhhaaa!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. The End.<strong>

"_Bella, we're leaving,"_

"_When you say we…"_

"_I mean my family and myself. My world is not for you."_

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't do this."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

I replayed it over and over in my head, like a broken record. The look on his face as he said those things was so…final.

I was not good enough for him; I wasn't good enough for anybody. Even Charlie had grown tired of me, he was sending me away, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Without Edward it didn't matter where I was, I would never feel whole again. I could hear dad on the phone now, from where I sat at the top of the stairs.

"Renee, I don't want to do this…just so you know, but Bella, she needs her mum right now. It breaks my heart to see her like this, like an empty shell. But I am a man, I can't comfort her the way you could."

Charlie went silent as he listened to what mum had to say, I could tell he was agitated the way he was pacing.

"I am not over reacting Renee. Just get her better and send her back to me please, I am begging you to take her for a while. I have tried and tried, nothing is working, and that kid has done a number on her!"

Mum must have reluctantly agreed because Charlie sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall.

"Thank you Renee, honestly I wouldn't ask, if I couldn't fix her myself."

Dad didn't say goodbye, I heard him hang the phone back up on the wall. I had felt a pang of hurt at the end of the conversation. But I can't say I blame him, I would get rid of me too.

"Bella?" Charlie called appearing at the bottom of the stairs, shocked to find me sitting at the top of them, looking down at him with an empty expression.

"You heard everything huh?' Charlie sat on the bottom step, looking up at me; he was tired and old today.

"Yes, I did… I am sorry dad, I didn't mean to do anything wrong." I couldn't bring myself to cry.

"Bella! Kid you haven't done anything wrong, but that's just it, you never do anything anymore. You go to school and work and come home. You are…lifeless Bella. You need a life. And that's why I am doing this. It's only till after Christmas…if you want to come back home, then you can. But I will understand if you stay there. In the warm."

I looked at my dad carefully, he never said so much to me. I felt a huge wave of guilt wash over me suddenly; I had put him through a lot this last month. I decided not to argue, but I did want to come back to Forks, when he would let me. Being with Renee is a whole lot worse than being here with Charlie.

"Okay dad."

"Okay…? No argument or trying to talk me out of it?"

"No argument…" I looked down at my bare feet and dug my toes into the carpet.

Dad stood up and started up the stairs he stopped beside me and rubbed the top of my head, before going to his room.

I stood up and went and sat in my favourite chair in my room looking out at the yard. I couldn't help but to settle back into thinking about Edward's last words to me. My thoughts were inescapable.

Maybe I should just end it all, save everyone the trouble. I got up out of the chair when my bottom had gone numb and moved to my old computer. I turned it on and it buzzed to life. I began an email to Alice, I am assuming like their mobile numbers, they would have deleted their email accounts, but maybe, just maybe I could get this message to her.

_Dearest Alice,_

_My dad is sending me to live with mum in Jacksonville. I am sad and lonely without you guys and Edward. I am lost. Please tell Edward where I have gone, just in case maybe, he changes his mind one day. I will be waiting for him…forever, please tell him that._

_All my love,_

_Bella._

I pressed send and immediately switched the computer off without shutting it down properly. I pulled a suitcase out from under my bed and began packing. No use putting it off.

"Bella? You're packing already?" Dad asked appearing in the doorway.

"May as well." I answered quietly.

"I will see if I can get you on a flight tomorrow then."

Charlie left me alone. I knew he was hurt, probably felt betrayed as I did. But I couldn't make myself comfort him; the guilt I felt was a refreshing change to the hurt and betrayed feelings that have consumed me.

* * *

><p>"Well kid, I will see you soon okay."<p>

Charlie had to force himself to say those words, I could tell. We hadn't said more than 2 words to each other since yesterday.

"Okay Char…dad."

I started to walk towards the departure gate and handed the attendant my ticket when I heard it.

"I love you Bells."

I turned around and dad was standing where I left him, hands in his pockets.

"I love you too Dad." I was surprised the words had slipped from my mouth so easily.

I smiled and waved as I disappeared around the corner.

I settled myself on the plane and threw my earphones on. I hadn't listened to music since HE left, but planes made me nervous, so this would be the exception.

I couldn't help but notice that a little sadness and betrayal left me the further and further I got away from Forks.


	2. Chapter 2 New Bella

**Chapter 2. New Bella**

I marked off another day on my calendar. Tomorrow was November. I have been in Jacksonville for nearly one month. It wasn't half bad, but my mum drove me nuts.

"Christ all mighty!" She had cried when I arrived from Forks.

"Bella…Oh my Bella, look at you, you look horrible."

She had pulled me to her and tried her best to comfort me. It didn't feel wrong, as I expected it too, I actually did feel slightly comforted. But that was short lived after a couple of days it went back from mum trying to fix me, to me looking after her and Phil again.

I threw myself into school and I had no intentions of making friends. It was then I realized I did have friends' once…good friends. I had forgotten they existed after I met HIM. When I realized that, that's when my mood shifted.

I woke up one day last month and took all my clothes off and stood in front of the mirror, looking at my naked self. I looked like crap…worse than crap actually.

My hair was horrible; the bags under my eyes were almost blue, making me look like I had two black eyes. When I had lifted my shirt, I was shocked that my ribs were protruding under my pale, almost see through skin. Then there was that long red scar on the inside of my upper arm, it was ugly…like I was.

I hated what I saw. It was at that moment I got mightily angry. Gone was the pain and anguish. I welcomed my new feelings; I could actually work with them. I made a plan. I went out and brought a new journal and wrote down the plan.

1. Look normal.

2. Get a life.

3. Get back to Forks.

It was a simple plan, I didn't know why I wanted to go back to Forks, but something drew me there. I could have started fresh here, but this didn't feel like home. Renee wasn't even a real mother. I hated to admit it, I missed my dad, and even having to cook him dinner and I really missed my truck.

My anger at Edward for turning me into a submissive, needy girl and then leaving me in the woods to die drove me forward. Even if I wasn't happy, I sure as hell was going to have a crack at it.

I looked in the mirror again once I put away the big red marker. I had done well in a short amount of time, no longer did I have big bags under my eyes, the bags were still there but I had them naturally, I could deal with them. I wasn't so skinny now, I force fed myself that first week. But having at least 3 meals a day is easier now.

The biggest change was my hair; I walked into the nearest hairdresser and got it cut off. It was still long at the front but it was shorter at the back, a 'concave bob' the stylist had told me. She was only young and chewed on a piece of gum noisily. I had let her convince me into coloring it, and I actually loved it. Once I looked at the end result, I smiled my first real smile in ages.

My hair was now a sexy shade of burgundy. I blushed at myself.

'_Can't believe you described yourself as sexy Bella.'_

Renee had a cow when she saw my hair. I smiled at the memory, I had interrupted her meditation and when she looked up at me, she dropped the stress balls she had been rolling in her hands.

After a few days she admitted she liked it a lot and I was pleased when she reported to Charlie that I was looking better.

I had forced myself to be open to making friends, when I went to school the first day after my revelation. That's when I met Stella. She wasn't one of the really popular girls but everyone seemed to like her, she had sat next to me in English, but we never spoke. But that day when I sat down all I had to do was say "hi" and I had an instant friend. I joined her group of friends that lunch, it must have been the new hair but I had found some confidence and be damned if I wasn't going to use it. The boys teased us and made up a stupid rhyme about Bella and Stella. I had actually giggled when they first teased us with it. I never giggle!

Tonight I was nervous though. I was going to my first ever, real life party. Dean, one of the guys that sit with us was throwing it. Of course, his parents were going away so he was making full use of this opportunity.

I picked up the shopping bags on my floor and tipped the smaller white, plastic one on my bed. Out of it fell make up. I had never, ever worn make up…well that's if you didn't count lip balm. The shop assistant had sniffed me out in a second; it was like she was a vampire of the retail world. I explained my situation to her and before I knew it, I was walking out with a bag full of stuff and a nice little dent in my bank account.

Next I pulled my outfit for tonight out of a pretty pink bag; it had black ribbon for handles. Stella works at a clothes store in a mall near our school. You couldn't tell from what she wore at school, but she loves fashion. I had been surprised when I saw her today; she looked like a whole other person, flitting around the racks of pretty clothes.

She had begged me to come in and see her for my outfit and when she saw me she squealed with delight, she reminded me of Alice. I felt an ache in my stomach at the thought of her.

I placed the dress down on my bed, it was wrapped in layers of white tissue paper and I carefully unwrapping it and placed in on a hanger so it wouldn't get any creases.

I had borrowed Renee's hair straightener and it beeped, reminding me it was hot enough to use now. I began straightening my hair, I had no idea what I was doing but the end result seemed pretty okay.

Next…make up. The lady at the store had written the instructions on a piece of paper for me; I smoothed this on the floor beside me as I sat in front of my floor length mirror.

I had a shimmery nude color as the base for my eyes and then a smoky brown color. She had given me a picture of a gorgeous woman and told me this was the look I was going for…

"Hmm…yeah right." I muttered to myself as I began.

I had done a decent job so far but the mascara terrified me and rightly so.

"SHIT!" I cried out blinking my eye furiously when I jabbed it with the mascara brush. My eyes watered and I quickly dabbed at them with a tissue, not wanting to ruin my hard work.

"Bella; did you curse?" Mum asked rushing into the room.

I muttered as I tried to wipe the mascara smudges from underneath my eye. It actually felt good to rebel and say a curse. I may add that to my list of things to do.

4. Curse more.

"Need a hand?" Mum offered. I looked at her and she looked hopeful.

"Yes please?" I sighed handing her the mascara.

I studied Renee's every move as she dipped some cotton tips in makeup remover and wiped the smudges away. She then applied the mascara, giving me a few tips and helped me put on my eyeliner. Then she waited around reading the instructions on how to apply the concealer, foundation, blush and lip-gloss. It was actually really nice…we had a bonding moment.

"Wow Bella. You look very pretty." Phil said as he came into my room. I had to give it to myself, I did look heaps better than I thought I ever could.

Mum didn't say anything; I saw her eyes moisten as she kissed my hair.

"Well we're off, don't do anything I wouldn't." Renee said as he and Phil left for dinner with his team.

I smirked, no matter how much bonding we had she would never give me the typical be safe, don't drink talk because, she wasn't a typical parent. I must be weird because it made me want to go home to Charlie, who definitely would have given me the talk.

I slipped on the dress, which I was so self-conscious about, it was tight and showed all my curves but at least it was knee length, even though there was a little slit at the back.

It was a black, V-neck and had thick straps. The material was soft and comfortable and as I took a step back and looked at myself I realized I really liked what I saw. With the jewelry Stella had given me to wear, it was the perfect first dress, for my first ever party.

I wasn't forgetting myself though; I wore a pair of dressy green flats that matched my accessories with it. I didn't want to miss my first party by falling over and breaking something, which would surely happen if I had of worn heels.

I heard the horn honk and I rushed out of the house, locking the door behind me. I smiled at Stella who was arguing with Sam, her boyfriend to hop in the back so I could ride up front with her. He reluctantly got out of the car but stopped when he saw me. He let out a low whistle.

"Bella! Where have you been hiding this body Miss! I am going to find you a man tonight." He laughed amused at himself. My cheeks turned bright red. I had never been complimented that way before. I liked it…a lot.

When we arrived at the party, I immediately started to freeze up from the nervousness, there were so many people here, and the house was practically over flowing.

But Stella grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze and pulled me into the house after her. I sniffed at the red plastic cup she shoved into my free hand.

'_Yuck.'_ I groaned inwardly.

Beer, I knew the smell from Charlie's house. I didn't like the taste; I took a sip from Charlie's beer one day when he hadn't been looking.

But the new Bella would try it. So I began sipping on it and by the time I got to the end of the beer, it wasn't half bad. As soon as I emptied my cup another was shoved into my hands, Stella was on fire, and she was determined to get me tipsy so I would dance with her.

After 3 beers, I had a nice buzz going and Stella dragged me to the make shift dance floor. I awkwardly flung myself around and laughed as I tried to copy Stella's moves. I was having fun…me, having FUN! I didn't think it was possible.

I hadn't even flinched when Daen began dancing with us and began to inch himself closer to me. I didn't mind in the slightest, in fact it made me feel powerful. He was a handsome guy, blonde curls, big green eyes, tanned skin and muscle, a far cry from HIM.

I giggled as Daen spun me around and pulled me against his chest. We danced stupidly for a few more songs when he suggested a drink. We were heading to the kegs when I spotted something that made my heart thump with fear.

Bright; billowing red hair.

I stopped moving and Daen was immediately by my side.

"What's up Bells?"

I moved forward, searching for her. Maybe I had been seeing things in my tipsiness. She wasn't there.

I shook myself out of the shell I was retreating to.

'_No you don't new Bella.'_

I forced a big smile and let Daen take my hand.

"I thought I saw someone I used to know…"

"Ah okay…well drink?"

I nodded. Daen was a very simple guy, this I liked. No questions, no broodiness, he wasn't afraid I would break.

Later after Stella dropped me home, I lay in bed writing in my journal and added a 5th goal to my list.

dancing.

Dancing was amazing fun; I had loved not being self-conscious of all the beautiful people aka. Vampires. If I had of been with them, I wouldn't have danced unless HE forced me. They danced beautifully. I danced awkwardly and tripped a lot but it was okay to do that without them.

When I woke the next day, at 11am, very late for me, I hopped on ITunes and downloaded fun, dancing songs. I never listened to anything like them before, but new Bella liked fun things, not depressing "my heart is broken shit." I smiled.

'_Hmm another curse.'_

I sent Stella a text, thanking her for a great night. I giggled when she replied.

**If you thought that was g8 wait for the next one.**

I called out to mum and told her I was going for a walk. I walked along the beach, letting the sun hit my face. I turned the volume up on my IPod as I began to jog. I had no idea why I began to jog, I just did and after I created my own rhythm, jogging was actually easier for me than walking.

'_Is this what it's like to be happy?' _I wondered as I began to hum a Beyonce song.

'_Ha a Beyonce song? Who would of thought?'_

AN- So, what do we think of it so far?

I am on a serious hunt for a Beta…if you are interested or know someone who may be please PM me. I would love to hear from you. I don't care if you haven't done it before just so long as your good with grammar and punctuation and are happy to throw some ideas round with me.

Some reviews would make my day and I promise to reply to each one. Don't worry Paul will come in around chapter 4… I will update every Monday. So until next week.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading xo<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Just Bella

Inescapable.

**AN- I know I said I wouldn't update till Monday but…the response to this story has been crazy. Thank you to the 3 lovely ladies who took the time to review, I appreciate you taking the time out! And thank you to everyone who added this to their alerts and favourites, I have been very busy sending thanks via PM or email to over 150 of you. If you didn't get a thanks from me it was because you didn't have PM or email active on your profile, but I did try :-)**

**Now down to business, I am very nervous popping this chapter up…I am literally biting my nails over here! I have never written a Bella story before and for good reason. I dislike the stories where she is turned into a completely different person and it becomes very unrealistic. I do not want this for Inescapable. I have tried to stick to the main facts about Bella and added what I think she may have been like if she had of had a normal high school experience. I hope I have not gone too off track with this chapter and please let me know if you think I have. I want this to be as realistic as possible ha well as far as twilight goes anyway!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3- Just Bella.<strong>_

I smiled as I hopped on the front counter at Dressing Dolls; Stella had got me a job at the dress shop she worked at. I usually only worked one or two nights a week, as a casual fill in. But since I am on break from school and the Christmas rush is in full swing, I worked every day. Much to my bank balances delight. Thank God I worked there, because I would of been flat broke from all the clothes I brought, they weren't designer clothes or very expensive. I have never understood wasting money like that.

It was an unusually cold day today and it was over cast, so the store was a little quite, not that we complained it gave us a chance to get the racks back in order. Half the time, I had no clue what I was doing; I just followed Stell's lead. I think the only way I made it through my trial had been my impeccable manners and the smile glued to my face.

I was on my lunch break and was sipping on a fresh juice I had got from the food court. Stella was being Stella, telling me about her Christmas plans, I always giggled around her.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you, I am so proud of you. I don't even recognize you from the broken Bella you used to be."

"Naww Stell! You're going to make me cry." I said jokingly.

I hopped off the counter and hugged Stella. I had told her the supernatural free version of what had gone on in Forks. Stella was my only confidant, I had other girlfriends now but not like her.

"So when are you going to start dating Daen?" Stella asked seriously, she couldn't understand what held me back from dating him and she didn't understand my plan to move back to Forks in a month or two.

'_Fuck, I didn't understand it myself.'_

Oh and yes, a few weeks ago, fuck, found its way into my vocab thanks to Daen. He said it so much it didn't sound like a curse to me anymore.

I actually tried to sway my own mind a few times, but there was always that pull to go home. The weird thing was I didn't know why, I only knew it had absolutely nothing to do with HIM.

Before I could answer Stella, someone cleared their throat behind me. I put a smile on my dial and turned, only to nearly dive underneath the counter. I controlled my breathing, though I couldn't control my heart, frantically beating in my chest.

"Hello Victoria."

She tilted her head to the side and studied me, obviously expecting me to cower in fear. But new Bella wasn't a push over and besides she couldn't kill me in a mall…surely?

"Bella."

I heard Stella shuffling behind me and I knew her self-preservation was probably kicking in. I knew that I was flawed in that way, I didn't really have that floating around my system.

"How can I help you? In the market for a new dress?" I almost punched myself for saying that.

'_What are you doing Bella?'_

Victoria laughed and brought her brows together as she studied me.

"You are different now."

I nearly pulled Stella to me when she excused herself to serve a customer, but instead I moved around the counter and moved out of hearing range…stupidly.

"Are you here to finish me off?" I whispered, knowing she could hear me very well.

"I had been, yes; a mate for a mate and all that jazz."

My heart began racing and I put my hand over it to try and calm myself.

"So what's stopping you?"

"I find you fascinating Bella…this obvious transformation from Edwards little bitch to a independent woman…it's interesting to say the least…where is your precious Edward anyway?"

I straightened my back; a part of me knew this blood-sucking whore had been watching me, since I saw that flash of red hair at Daen's that night.

"I don't know where HE or THEY are, nor do I care…HE left me to die in the woods, like a pet he didn't want anymore."

I was surprised how harsh my voice was, she nodded her head and I knew she recognized my anger.

"Nothing like a woman scorned eh?"

She tilted her head and studied me for a moment.

"I found you in the woods, I was about to drain you when the little dogs found you."

In an instant she was behind me smelling my hair and I stiffened and quaked with fear, I wasn't stupid and I certainly didn't want to die now that I was the new Bella.

"I told James to resist you, but he didn't listen to me."

I began to say I was sorry but she cut me off.

"I will make you a deal Bella, I am going to torment your Edward a little and then…I will come back to visit you, old friend. Then we will see…"

With that she strolled out of the shop at an almost inhumane speed.

I gasped and held my chest as I ran to the back room and slammed the door behind me. I didn't cry, I just gulped in air.

'_Should I try and find the Cullen's and tell them? No, fuck them! Should I try and get Charlie to bring me home? Or should I stay? She might think I have done a runner and get madder…'_

I began to drown in my thoughts, that was until Stella ripped the door open, pulling me up for air.

"Fuck me Bella! What's wrong with you? You're white as a ghost. Who was that woman, she scared the shit outta me."

Old Bella couldn't tell a lie to save herself; but new Bella was quite good at little white lies.

"HIS cousin, checking in on me." Stella knew who HE was and didn't need to be told twice.

"That cunt!"

The C word was beyond me and I had only heard Stella say it once when an idiot reversed into her new car 2 weeks ago. It still shocked me, so much that I giggled, forgetting the danger I was in.

"Girls should never, ever say the c word Stells."

I stood up, I hadn't realized I was on the floor and I straightened my clothes. Stella shook her head at me.

"Gosh Bells, you're so old fashioned sometimes."

We went back to work, the afternoon went quickly and that night was our Christmas party, I had a hand in organizing it with our group. It was at Stella's house, her parents were going away for the night. Like Renee they were a little irresponsible.

* * *

><p>As I walked into Stella's bathroom, I studied my cherry red dress. It was shorter than I usually wore and it had a deep V neck that showed off my boobs, which looked quite nice all pushed up with my chicken fillets…if I say so myself.<p>

I was being daring tonight and wearing black heels or pumps as Stells call them.

"If I am going to die may as well go out with a bang…" I whispered as I slid the shoes on.

I had brought these 2 weeks ago and had been practicing walking in them every day so I think I had it down pact. Phil thought I was hilarious and he teased me to no end about it.

Daen sought me out once he arrived and the party was in full swing by then. He looked incredibly delicious tonight.

'_Delicious? Jeez Bells too much vampire talk for one day huh?'_

I giggled as he drunkenly slobbered on my cheek and spun me onto the lounge room floor, which tonight was our dance floor. Daen knew my weakness was drunk dancing and he happily went along with it.

I don't know what had gotten into me. Maybe it was the threat of dying but I let Daen touch me and hold my hand longer than usual. He seemed to notice my change of mind because he took full advantage of it.

"Bells?"

"Yes…Daen." I said cheekily.

"You are the most beautiful girl here and I am going to kiss you tonight…when you least expect it."

I couldn't help but laugh at his confession. I surprised him by not arguing as I usually do; instead I nodded as I got up and motioned to the drinks table.

At 2am I began to get sleepy and I lay on the couch, watching the people pass by. I didn't notice Daen kneel beside me until I felt his lips on mine. It was gentle and sweet and I almost giggled when I realized he had brushed his teeth for me. He tasted like toothpaste and mouth wash. I surprised myself when I fisted his hair and blushed at the moan that escaped my lips, as he kissed my neck.

I wasn't embarrassed when I heard the cheers and laughter and Stella yelling "about time."

We eventually pulled apart.

"Thank you." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you? No one has ever thanked me before."

I simply smiled as I felt him lift my head and place it on his lap. I snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep. Only to wake up around 10am the next day with Daen spooning me from behind, in Stells parents room. I giggled at that, they would be pissed if they knew!

I immediately thought about my dream last night… I was on the forest floor where Edward left me but instead of Sam Uley finding me a grey wolf did. He sniffed at me and licked my cheek, nuzzling his huge snout into my neck. Instead of feeling broken as I did then, I felt something I hadn't felt before…hope.

'_SHIT…!'_

Now I am losing my mind.

Daen, Stells, Sam and I cleaned the house spotless and staggered to a beach side café for lunch. The fresh, sea air cleared my thoughts.

It was over cast and I immediately spotted Victoria on the beach looking at me from where she stood, the water lapping at her creamy legs. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't just hung over.

Nope…she was really there.

'_Shit! Has she changed her mind…is she going to do it now?"_

I watched Victoria as she walked into the ocean and began to swim. No one even noticed she was going in fully clothed, that it was a little chilly today or that she didn't reappear out of the water.

Not even with a kiss good-bye from Daen could take the image of Victoria out of my head.

I lay down on Renee's deck chair that overlooked the calm water, it was soothing and a far cry from the crashing waves of fear slowly consuming me again.

I closed my eyes and began to do some breathing exercises I had seen Renee do, they were good because I fell asleep in no time. I dreamt of wolves again…

'_God I am losing it now'_ I thought as my eyes fluttered open.

Then something clicked in my head, like someone had flicked a switch and said…now do you see?

'_Jake told me about the cold ones…that was very true. Jake said Quileute's are descendant from wolves…that could be true…maybe Billy will know what to do? He is Chief and after all he did send Jacob to warn me to stay away from the Cullen's…right?'_

I slid the unlock button on my new iPhone, I had Billy's home number in my contacts, dad gave it to me for if I needed him when he went there.

I nervously slid my finger up and down on my touch screen, I looked down at my wrist and the silver scar shined in the sunlight.

'_What do you have to lose Bella…He could think you crazy and tell Charlie or he could help…because I am sure as hell not calling the Cullen's…even if I knew how…'_

I let out a nervous breath and hit the number I waited for it to start ringing and when it did I nearly hung up but the new Bella wasn't scared like old Bella was. The new Bella needed to live.

"Yeah…hello?" I smiled at Jacob's informal greeting.

"Uh…yeah hi Jacob, it's Bella."

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

"Um yeah it's me…Is Billy there Jake?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks…" I said quickly, knowing he wanted to ask questions. I felt bad for not keeping in contact with Jake; he was a really sweet kid.

I heard whispering in the background.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Billy asked immediately, his tone was very authoritive and I knew there was no way I could lie now and say I was just calling to say hey.

'_Maybe I should have waited till I calmed down…I shouldn't have called straight away!'_

"Billy, this is either going to sound really crazy or you are going to be able to help me. But if it sounds crazy just please don't tell Char…I mean dad okay?"

"Okay Bella…Go ahead."

"You once asked me to stay away from them…I mean the Cullen's?"

Billy paused and for a minute I thought the phone had cut out.

"Yes Bella, I did."

"I know about your stories, the cold ones. Jake told me… I also know the Cullen's are… well they are vampire's aka cold ones and…Billy… I really need your help…please, can you help me?' I shocked myself when I started crying, new Bella didn't cry.

'_What the fuck is this? Be brave Bella.'_

"Okay…first are you okay Bella?"

"For now…I think."

"What's happened? I know you're not with them Bella…are you?"

"No it's not THEM, I can't call them…its Victoria, I think she is going to kill me because Edward killed James, her mate." I wasn't sure he got all that because I was sobbing like a child.

I heard shuffling and some sought of commotion in the background, then whispering.

"What's this Victoria look like Bella?"

"Well she has red hair, wavy and long and she is taller than me, wears no shoes and glitters in the sun."

I heard someone beside Billy snort when I said the last bit. My cheeks grew red, I am sure if they knew about vampires, they already knew the last bit…way to go Bells.

"Bella I think it's time you came back to Forks for a while…until we get this sorted."

"But Charlie…"

"I will sort out Charlie…never you mind about him. Expect a call from him tonight. In the meantime always stay with people, never alone. If she really wants you she will have you, but usually there's safety in numbers."

"You…you believe me Billy?"

"Yes Bella. I believe you kid. Now be brave and we will call you on this number to check on you."

"Okay."

The phone clicked, signaling the end of the discussion.

I sat up pulling myself together. I tried to go on with my normal new Bella routine but I was jumpy and nervously twitching all evening.

Billy was true to his word, Charlie called me and asked if I wanted to come home earlier. I silently let tears fall as I answered yes, I was surprised that it wasn't just relief to go home, but immense sadness to leave this little life. I had built all this for myself in such a short amount of time.

I let him make the arrangements and I would arrive New Year's eve, just in time for a party at Billy's on New Year's day.

I didn't know if the party was real or fake but I was going to kiss that old man when I saw him.

It also crossed my mind a few times that I may be going home for them to chuck me into a mental hospital…Billy could really think I am nuts. But I would have to trust him; I didn't really have a choice.

I immediately rang Stells and told her, she cried, which made me cry. In the few weeks to follow we were inseparable.

Daen was shitty at me because I was leaving. I assured him he would find another beautiful girl as soon as I was gone. But I was secretly happy when he didn't look convinced. He liked me for me and never tried to make me something I was not. I doubted I would find a guy like this in Forks.

But be damned if I wouldn't make the most of Daen's kisses before I left. If I ended up dying I wanted to say I had been kissed at least 100 times. I never let him get past kissing and bless him, because he didn't mind that at all. He had crudely admitted he had to jerk off nearly every night; that made me howl with laughter. I had never seen him blush but he did that day.

* * *

><p>It was the day before I was due to fly home. Renee tried to hide it but I think she was pleased I was going and as usual she and Phil were away, I think the only reason they spent Christmas here was out of obligation. Stells was taking me to the airport tomorrow and she was staying over to help me pack.<p>

Things had definitely changed since I got here. I came with a small duffel bag and I was leaving with four huge suitcases; the result of working in an amazing clothes store.

"Face book!" Stella cried.

"What?"

"You don't have face book! You need it, how are we going to stay in touch?"

"Hmm I don't know Stells, I detest technology you know!"

"Whatever, let's do this!"

Before I knew it I was logging into my emails to confirm the account, I hadn't been in my emails since I sent that one to Alice. I didn't expect it but sitting there in my inbox was about 15 emails from Alice. I silently screamed in anger. I ignored them as I clicked into the one from face book.

'_No thank you Alice Cullen.'_

I wasn't playing their little games anymore. If they had of left me alone, if Edward had of stayed away, I could have been normal and would never of met Victoria.

The airport came too quickly. I forgot about my brave front and cried when a group of our friends were waiting at the airport for Stells and me.

I hugged them all tightly and Stells was madly taking pictures as she usually did, she was a face book whore, always putting a million photos on there. It was hardest to say bye to her. She was my only true friend. I told her that and she sobbed as Sam pulled her away.

It came time for me to board and everyone had left except Daen.

"The last 3 months have been epic Bella Swan. I wish you were staying…don't forget about me too quick okay!"

"Oh, I won't Daen Kennedy. Thanks for the kisses…"

I was about to walk away before I cried, when he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, kissing me with everything he had. I was breathless as he pulled away.

I smiled and drunk off his kiss walked off in the wrong direction, he laughed as he pushed me towards my terminal.

"Bye Bella Swan."

"Bye Dean Kennedy."

I waved furiously and handed over my ticket. I found my seat on the plane and as soon as I did my seatbelt up I began sobbing. Not caring who saw me.

'_Fucking vampires!'_

Part of me knew I would of left in another month or 2, but…who knows maybe I would of fell in love and never went home.

I was dragged from my thoughts when the old lady a seat across from me handed me a small packet of tissues.

"Here you go dear…do you know how lucky you are? To have known someone, who was so hard to say goodbye to?"

Her words silenced my sobs and her kindness touched that part of me that knew, the new Bella…she really wanted to bloody live!

I pulled out my journal once we were in the air.

6. More people that are hard to say goodbye to.

The sadness I felt leaving my friends in Jacksonville was a different kind of sad from Edward leaving me. I knew I would move on from this moment and be happy again. I would stay in touch and possibly see them again. The old Bella hadn't known that.

"Old Bella…you are dead to me." I whispered so low that only I could hear.

I wouldn't refer to myself as old or new Bella anymore. I was just Bella now.


	4. Chapter 4 The Painful Past

Chapter 4- The Painful Past.

_**AN- Drum roll please…**_

_**My long awaited search for a beta is finally over! A huge thank you to Deonne for taking me on! You worth your weight in gold xo**_

_**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added me to your alerts! I appreciate it so much and it really keeps me excited to write.**_

_**Also just to clear up in the last few chapters, Daen's name is spelt correct its pronounced Dane. I got the name from an Irish friend.**_

_**Now… On with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V:<strong>

"Paul…"

I groaned as I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head. It was fucking useless though, with the wolf hearing and all that.

"PAUUULLL!" Jacob yelled at the top of his lungs.

I growled as I rolled out of bed, my feet hit the floor hard and I dragged myself out onto my porch. Standing in my front yard was the baby Alpha himself.

"What the fuck Black?"

"I need you to do my patrol for me…don't you ever read your texts?"

I groaned and rubbed my rough hands over my face.

"No, because I don't have a phone anymore, too expensive to replace."

I sat on my porch step, trying to get rid of the haziness in my head.

"Well I have to go get Bella with Charlie and…"

I growled viciously at Jake.

"Fuck Bella Swan, she is nothing but a; Dirty. Leech. Lover."

I made sure I pronounced the last 3 words slower so I could piss lover boy off a little, his obsession with Bella got on my fucking nerves.

"Fuck you Lahote! She will be here a lot till all this shit gets sorted, so get used to it."

Jake started to walk away but as I sniggered he stopped and walked back pointing his finger at me.

"And you better not talk shit anywhere near her; you don't know what she has been through."

I laughed cruelly; I don't know why I enjoyed getting a rise out of the kid. I just did.

"You don't know what she has been through either and seeming you don't have a rock hard dick that glitters in the sun…I guess you won't either…"

I raised my eyebrow at him waiting for another comeback. Instead I got a face full of shredded clothes as he phased on the spot. I had to give it to the kid he had talent, none of us could phase so quick.

I laughed as I jumped off the porch and phased shredding my last pair of sweats. I instantly regretted it; I didn't have the money for a new pair this week.

'_Naked it is…'_

"Shorts will be the last thing on your mind once I carve you up!"

"Hmm Jakeys worried I might hurt his little Bella's feelings huh? Don't worry Jake maybe I'll end up liking her a little too much!"

That was low even for me, but I hid my regret in the back of my mind where he couldn't hear it.

We were circling each other snapping and growling viciously, waiting for the other to make a move, that way it was his fault and Sam wouldn't be able to come down on me.

"You're a piece of shit Paul; she wouldn't ever look at you. You have nothing and never will have. You're just like your poor excuse for a father."

I snapped. I was not like him. I never would be. I grabbed Jake by the ear and slung him, I could feel it tearing in my mouth. I could taste the blood, which only made me fight harder.

Jake didn't put out much of a fight; he knew he had pushed the wrong button as soon as the words left his mind. It wasn't until Sam came screaming into my head that I let go of Jakes neck, backed away and phased.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? I have told you no FIGHTING!"

"It's my fault Sam; I shouldn't have said what I did." Jake said once he phased, he lay naked and bleeding in the dirt.

'_Hm baby Alpha, has grown some nuts.'_

"Paul. Patrol. Now." I hated Sam's Alpha voice, I hated that he could control me. There was only one thing it was good for.

I started running into the woods behind my house and phased. I ran hard and fast, trying to blow off some steam.

Jake didn't know shit about my dad, he wasn't just a poor excuse for a dad, and he should have had his nuts cut out at birth.

Sam and Emily were the only ones who knew what it was really like. Emily only knew because Sam can't keep his fucking mouth shut when it comes to her.

My dad was an angry, violent piece of shit. My mum wasn't much better but at least she didn't hit me. Dad used to bash the crap out of her. He flogged her to a pulp at least once a month. Usually after he realised he had pissed all our money up the wall and we weren't going to be able to pay for food or the utilities. He was an alcoholic and he was good at hiding it; most of the time.

I remember the night my mum snuck into my room and whispered to me that she was leaving. She told me when she had a job and a house she would come back for me. I was 8 then and I waited for her till I was 16 years old. She never came. The only time we heard from her was when her lawyer sent the divorce papers.

Dad blamed me for making her leave. I don't know how I didn't die. No kid should ever have to put up with what I did. He packed up all our belongings and moved us from Tacoma to La Push, mainly so he didn't have to look after me as much.

When I was 15, he came home drunk; he had lost the bill money as usual. I couldn't take it anymore for the first time; I told him what a worthless piece of shit he was. He kicked me to the ground and kept kicking until I could taste blood in my mouth. I thought he was going to rape me, or some shit when he started to undo his pants. Instead he started laying into me with his belt. After he was done I crawled into my room. I lay there for hours.

When he went to sleep I crawled out of the room, I was going to leave but I saw him lying on the couch. Something in me snapped. How could he look so peaceful after what he did? I stood over him, watching him for ages, then I punched him fair in the face and before he could get up, I punched him again and again and again and again. His face was covered in blood and he was spluttering and coughing. That's when Billy and Charlie got there.

Charlie grabbed me, I thought I was going to jail but instead…he hugged me. No man had ever hugged me before. I cried. The only time I have ever cried, that I can remember. I never saw my dad again. He left before Charlie could press charges. I was handed over to the tribal council.

Sam's dad looked after me for a while; he was my only family on the res. In my senior year I moved back into my house. I moved all his shit into the back yard and built a bonfire. That night I had my first beer. I wanted to know what was so special about it. There was nothing special about it.

Everyone thinks I drink a lot now and that's why I am always 'hung over'. I let them think that, the truth is much worse for me. My man whore status…that's all true. I used to be proud of it. Not now though, especially when you have fucked nearly every single, willing girl from here to Port Angeles. It makes my wolf sick to think about it.

I turned my thoughts back to the trail ahead of me; it's been months since a vamp has even come close the res. If you ask me they know it's a death wish. But seeing Bella Swan is coming back, we are on full alert again, she is nothing but trouble.

After a few hours patrolling Embry showed up for his shift.

"Paul…heard about this morning."

"Whatever… I am going home."

Usually I would try and take a chunk out of him for not minding his own business but after getting my thoughts in order, I couldn't be stuffed fighting again today.

"You're in a good mood?"

"Never." I growled and took off for home.

I phased so Embry couldn't hear my thoughts, the pack mind pissed me off to no end. Luckily there are ways around it.

Truth was I was in a better mood, better than I had been anyways. I tried to push the happy feeling back into the deep recess of my mind, but I knew that wouldn't happen. Not now. Not now that she was coming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- What did you think? I know this chapter is mega short but I really wanted to separate it from the next one. But to make it up to you I will post chapter 5 in a few days…<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 A New YearA New You

Chapter 5- New Year…New You.

_**AN- Hello... well I had planned on posting this tomorrow but I have had a lot come up so thought instead of making you wait an extra day, I would update now... I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to your alerts, your words of encouragement make me type all that faster :-)**_

_**A big thank you to my Beta Deonne for her hard work checking over my chapters xo **_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V:<strong>

The closer I got to Port Angeles the more excited I grew. Which considering I am just about looking death in the face…literally, it was just a tad on the crazy side.

I had talked to the nice old lady on and off throughout the flight and just before the seat belt sign came on I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed to the toilet. I patted at my cheeks and forehead with the cold water and dried myself off with the rough paper towel. I quickly applied lip-gloss and pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had slung it in this morning, I was pleased I hadn't let the hairdresser go too short, being able to pull it back was so much easier sometimes. I really wanted Charlie to know I was different and feeling better.

As I walked down the aisle to my seat we hit some turbulence and I banged my elbow on a seat as I hit the floor, landing on my hands and knees. I blushed furiously.

'_Can't say I lost the clumsiness though…unfortunately.'_

The flight attendant helped me back to my seat and quickly grabbed me an ice pack. As I iced my elbow and we made our decent, my stomach became home to a thousand butterflies. I don't know what awaited me at home but I was sure keen to find out.

When Charlie saw me, he had to look twice. I smiled as he walked slowly over to me, I was joking with the flight attendant as she took the ice pack from me.

"Bella!"

Charlie pulled me into a half hug that wasn't awkward like they usually were.

"Hurt yourself?"

"Aw you know me, can't go anywhere without causing a fuss."

He chuckled and we began towards the baggage claim area. We didn't say a whole lot as we stood watching the conveyer belt, waiting for my bags.

"Bells!"

I swung myself around, hitting my face hard into a huge, rock hard chest. I actually had to tilt my head back to look up at the face that came with this chest.

"Jacob?"

"Yea that's me…" He smiled that sunny smile; I had always liked that smile.

"My God Jake! Steroids are extremely bad for you…you know that?" I joked as he pulled me into a hug, my feet lifted off the ground a little.

"How tall are you now?" I accused.

I couldn't get over his transformation. He wasn't the sweet kid in my memories. Standing before me was nothing short of a man, how could I have not noticed how extremely good-looking he was before?

"Pushing 6'5."

His voice was huskier than it used to be and I watched as he stretched his arms above his head and attempted a fake yawn. I shook my head grinning.

"Yeah…okay knock it off Jake, if I had of known you would try and seduce my daughter with those muscles, I would of left you at home kid."

Charlie tried to be serious when he said that but I knew and he knew that Billy and him would die happy being in-laws.

"Ha okay Charlie…just playing around." Jake laughed at dad.

"And you Bells, you look great too. Your hair… and you're not a pale face anymore." Jake turned his attention back to me.

"Yeah, it's amazing what a little sun and self-tanner will do for a girl huh?" I mumbled as I stepped forward and tried to grab my suitcases.

"Just this one?" Dad asked.

"No, those three too…" I shrugged my shoulders sheepishly and dad's eyes bugged out of his head as Jake grabbed them quickly.

"Maybe Bells was right about the steroids Jake, gosh man."

Jake laughed and we followed dad as he led us out of the airport. I admired Jakes arm muscles as I trailed behind them with the smallest suitcase rolling behind me. I couldn't help but notice Jake kept a watchful eye on me the whole time.

As soon as we pulled up at the Black's house, dad ripped up the hand break of the cruiser and he was out of the car.

"You two…OUT…now, my ears are about to fall off!"

Jake and I laughed as we got out of the car. We had a lot of catching up to do on the way here, come to think of it, it was mainly me who did the catching up Jake just asked a lot of questions. I had a feeling there was a lot he couldn't say in front of Charlie.

I took in the little red house in front of me; it looked like a miniature barn. It was homely though. I breathed in the cold La Push air and sighed.

"It's good to be home." I said before I could stop myself.

Dad looked a little chuffed, but didn't say anything. Jake bounded ahead of us and I could hear him talking to Billy. As I entered their humble abode, Billy wheeled himself into the lounge.

"Hey Billy." I said a little louder than a whisper, I couldn't help my blush.

"Bella…it's good to see you."

I stepped forward and shook Billy's hand, it seemed a kind of formal thing to do. But Billy's hand was warm and he seemed pleased by my gesture.

I kind of half expected the guys in white lab coats to rush out from the rooms and yell "Gotcha." That didn't happen thankfully, the relief that washed over me was phenomenal.

'_I am safe.' _

Billy had cooked his famous spaghetti and Sue, Seth and Leah Clearwater turned up for dinner. Dad had quietly pulled me aside and told me that Harry had passed away a month ago. I felt guilty that dad had been too scared to tell me, because he didn't know how I would react.

I had never met Sue or her children before, but I had met Harry on many occasions, mainly when he came to get dad to go fishing.

When dad introduced me to the three of them, I surprised myself by giving Sue a quick hug. I hadn't expected Leah to be older than me, I could tell she didn't really like me that much. But I wouldn't like very many people if Charlie just died. Seth was such a cutie though, he was the little brother I always wanted except he wasn't little. Like Jacob he was very tall and extremely good-looking.

'_Must be something in the water out here.' _

"Sooo Bellla…"

I looked at Jake with my brow raised, he had been giving me shit on and off all night. I didn't mind much. I liked seeing him smile.

"Wanna come to a party tonight?"

I noticed he was eyeing Charlie intently, looking hopeful.

"Um I don't know…I just got back, dad probably…"

"Is Leah going?" Dad yelled from the couch.

"Yes, unfortunately." Leah grumbled.

"Then yes you can go, it's New Year's Eve. Go…have your fun."

Dad went silent and I knew his concentration was back on the game, which he, Billy and Sue were watching. Leah gave me a dirty look and continued washing the dishes.

"It's settled then… Are you going to change or…?" Jake trailed off as he eyed my jeans and sweater.

"Ah well…I guess. I need the big suitcase…I didn't really expect this, is all."

Leah let out an exasperated sigh and chucked the tea towel down.

"Let's go Swan. We can get ready at my house."

Jake looked horrified at the thought and Seth was looking at us with interest.

"Okay well…see you there I guess? Bye dad, Billy and Sue…have a good night?"

I heard a chorus of you too's as I stumbled over a tear in the linoleum, as I attempted to follow Leah out the kitchen door. She intimidated the crap out of me and the reactions of Jake and Seth weren't exactly comforting.

By the time I made it outside Leah had my suitcase and was tapping her bare foot impatiently.

'_She sure must be strong to hold that suitcase like that.'_

I got a good look at Leah as I walked up to her, she was wearing cut off knee length denim shorts and singlet…with no bra I may add.

'_Not really…styling.' _

"Take a picture Swan! It will last longer." Leah snarled.

She started tramping off down the road, dragging my suitcase behind her. I was actually very jealous of Leah, she was so stunning, and I wish Jake looked at me the way he had looked at her.

Once the Black's house was out of sight, Leah threw down the suitcase and turned, jabbing her finger in my chest. I jumped back at the shock of it and fell flat on my arse.

"My New Year's Eve is getting all kinds of fucked up because of you Swan and let me tell you I am not fucking happy about it! I had planned on blowing this Popsicle stand and actually going somewhere fun for New Years but instead…"

I must have looked like a gold fish, my mouth opening and closing. Then Leah threw her hands around dramatically and put on a whiny voice I could only assume was meant to be me.

"Instead we have to have an urgent pack meeting to fill Miss Isabella Swan in on the tribe secrets. All because she dated a blood sucking leech!"

Once Leah finished her rant she stood above me, I could hear her breathing. I stood and brushed off my bottom.

"Feel better Leah?"

Leah lifted her head and huffed dramatically before picking up my suitcase.

"Yes…actually. I do."

We smiled at each other and began the trek to her house in silence. I wasn't scared of Leah anymore. I think we kind of understand one another now. I am not sure what else has gone on around here, but I think Leah probably has got the short end of the stick. Thankfully she is all bark and no bite.

Leah led me into her house, it was a little 2-storey cottage painted white with a blue trim. I could imagine little flowers growing along the fence in spring.

I followed Leah as she dragged my suitcase up the stairs, I silently prayed she hadn't broken my hair straightner or busted any of my makeup.

"Bathroom is here, my room is there…you have one hour."

"Okay no problems."

I unzipped my suitcase and pulled out a black skirt, thick black leggings, a cute top and a thick coat. I chose some different coloured accessories to break up the black. I then carefully pulled out the shoebox with my black suede boots. From the moment I saw them… I had loved them. They were flat, so very Bella proof and they went just below my knee. Perfect Forks footwear.

"What happened to you over there Swan?"

I hadn't realised Leah was watching me and I spun to look at her.

"What do you mean…Clearwater?"

This Swan business was starting to bug me slightly.

"Well you never had any kind of style and your zombie state…well that didn't leave much to desire. You have come back with a sense of style, a tan and what? A new outlook on life?"

I studied Leah carefully before answering.

"A guy will do that to you…"

"Do what?"

"Well." I said settling into a cross-legged position on the floor.

"I figure, I could of laid down and died…like everyone expected, but I realised after I had my little pity party that I really wanted to live and dying over a scum bag guy isn't worth it…right? After I realised that, I made a good friend and started doing things I don't usually do…like dress nice and looking after myself."

Leah's eyes had gone big and round and I realised something.

"A guy fucked you over too?"

Leah slid down her doorframe and started picking at her fingernails.

"Yea Swan…you can say that."

I didn't bother with the 'I know how you feel or you can talk to me' crap because Leah wasn't that kind of girl.

"You swear now too?" Leah asked finally.

I laughed and leaned back on my hands uncrossing my legs.

"Yeah…occasionally. It feels nice sometimes."

Leah just nodded and furrowed her brows.

"Do you believe in that a New Year, a new you bullshit?"

I pursed my lips and smiled down at my lap.

"This is going to sound really effing corny Leah but I saw this quote and it kind of made me feel better. It said, life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass, it's about learning to dance in the rain. I figure if you want to make a change you don't need to wait for a New Year…"

Leah snorted loudly and began laughing so hard that she rolled onto her side. I blushed so hard and chucked one of my boots at her.

"And here I thought we were having a bonding moment…" I said as I got up and started getting my stuff together for a shower.

"Aww Swan, it's just that you were so fucking serious. You could be a motivational speaker. I haven't laughed this hard in a year."

I shook my head, trying to hide my smile as I stepped over Leah and made my way to the bathroom. Half an hour later I emerged. I had chucked a few curls in my hair and popped a little make up on. I didn't think I would have to go all out, seeming this wasn't really a big party.

"Your not ready?" I asked Leah when I emerged, she was lying on her bed. Arms under her head staring at the roof, I could see she had pulled a shit load of clothes out of her draws and chucked them on the floor.

"I am going like this…"

"Oh okay…so it's just the meeting then? Am I way over dressed, should I change?"

"Oh there's a bon fire afterwards..."

"Ah righto."

Leah sighed and sat up to look at me, her previous attitude nowhere to be seen.

"Truth is I have nothing that fits me anymore…"

I nodded my head to show I understood.

"What size?"

"A 6 or 8 I guess…" _(AN- This is Aussie sizing, I have no idea how American sizes work…but this is pretty small by our standards ha ha.)_

"I have something if you want?"

I was actually scared to offer, I thought she might hit me or something but to my surprise, Leah shrugged her shoulders and looked at me expectantly.

"We are late!" I whined as Leah drove like a maniac to Sam Uley's house. Leah was like a fortress, I had chucked in few sneaky questions but she had avoided answers like the plague.

Leah looked nice, she was wearing thick leggings similar to mine and she had a black tunic top on that clung to just below her boobs and fell nicely. She refused a jacket but wore a pair of her own boots, which gave it a real 'Leah edge'. She wouldn't wear makeup but let me quickly smooth over her hair with the straightener. I had chucked a few pieces of silver jewellery at her as we raced out of the house.

All in all I was extremely happy with our efforts. My time at Dressing Dolls had served me very well but I was not pushy like Alice had been…not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>We screeched to a stop and Leah gave me a crooked grin as I followed behind her into the little cottage. I could hear a lot of commotion going on inside and I tried my best to hide behind Leah.<p>

"Leah where the hell have you been, I thought I…"

I watched fascinated as 13 sets of eyes focused on Leah and then to me. At least it was quite.

"Fuck off Arseholes!" Leah flipped them all the bird as she pulled me over to two dining table chairs and kicked two boys, around Seth's age, off them.

'Sit." Leah ordered and I was too scared to not comply.

"Okay…call the meeting to order…bosss…"

I shyly looked around and my eyes met Jake's. He smiled reassuringly at me and gave me a wink; which made me blush. I was hot and sweating something chronic. The guys in this place…you could have a field day in here and wash your dirty clothes on their abs. I had never seen so many attractive men…all half naked!

"Bella." The guy I knew to be Sam Uley sighed.

"Welcome home."

One of the guys sniggered and I looked up to meet his eyes. My face immediately started burning, it was like watching a train wreck, I couldn't look away. The way he was looking at me was weird, at first I saw disgust then it softened into something else.

_'So gorgeous...'_

Sam moved into my line of sight and tilted his head so I would look at him. I shook my head and looked at him confused.

"I said we are a pack…as in werewolf pack…as in we all turn into wolves."

"Ah…yeah okay…that makes sense…" I stumbled over my words, trying hard not to focus my gaze back on THE guy.

"That makes sense ha are you serious?"

"We tell her we are werewolves and she says yeah okay? Are you on drugs or just good with weird?" Another asked.

Before I could answer another interrupted.

"Man she runs with vampires…my moneys on good with weird."

Commotion broke out again and I watched as Sam sighed and threw his hands in the air. I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter.

"Well you can't exactly run with vampires…cause they are really, really fast."

Leah started laughing and most followed her but THE guy he jumped up and pointed his finger at me.

"Yeah well we are faster and once I tear apart this red headed bitch…your glitter dick boyfriend's next princess!"

He stormed out of the room and I surprised everyone, myself included when I yelled after him.

"Do it…it would make my whole fucking year!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- What did you guys think? Leah and Bella...a very unlikely friendship. Much more Paul to come in the next chapter... Till next Monday xo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

_**Hey lovelies! Sorry this is a day late… I had an extreme week last week and have not been writing as much as I would have liked. **_

_**Thank you to my lovely Beta Deonne for her suggestions, encouragement and for fixing up my horrible grammar and punctuation ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Miss SM does…**_

**Bella's P.O.V:**

"Do it…it would make my whole fucking year!"

The house went silent and I had to tear my eyes away from THE guys retreating back, he had stopped for a fraction of a second when I had yelled out, but then he prowled away.

I lifted my chin in defiance as I looked at Sam, who burst out with laughter and everyone else followed.

"Bella if you knew Paul, you would know no one sticks up to that asshole! You just went up a few notches in my book." Leah said slapping my back.

'_Paul…suits him…'_

"Okay, okay back down to business…" Sam ordered.

Everyone settled down and became quiet as Sam told me the Quileute Legends, just as Jake had that day on the beach. Except this time I paid great attention to the wolf bits.

Sam told me a few basic things about the pack, how they phased and they could hear and see very well.

" I hope you understand Bella we can't tell you all our trade secrets?" Sam asked.

I nodded, I understood why they were holding back, I was a leech lover after all. I could deal with that though, I was just grateful they had let me into La Push at all, not to mention that they were plotting to kill my psycho vampire stalker for me.

A few hours later after the pack meeting had concluded, everyone made their way to the beach for a bon fire. I had never been to a bon fire before and was a little excited. I figured it would be a pretty amazing party especially with a bunch of shape shifting wolves running around. But…it was an extreme let down. Everyone literally sat around a bonfire talking and not much else, at least I knew everyone's names now and they all seemed pretty friendly. I felt pretty confident I would not be made into dog food anytime soon.

"So what do you think?" Leah asked coming up behind me.

I had excused myself and was sitting in the sand, watching the moonlight hit the crashing waves and occasionally checking face book on my phone. I tried not to tear up when I looked at Stell's and Daen's statuses. They were at an awesome New Year's Party from the sound of it. I had two empty beer bottles in the sand beside me, and another about to be empty bottle in my hand. I took a long swig of my beer and chucked it beside me, it made a clinking noise as it met its friends.

" I think that you guys really need to get out, I get why you were mad with me." I whispered not wanting the wolves of the party to hear my confession.

Leah chuckled as she sat beside me and handed me another beer.

"Do you only drink beer?"

"Uh yeah…I guess. The parties I went to in Jacksonville only ever had kegs of beer." I shrugged.

"Have you ever been drunk?"

"I haven't been like spastic drunk…I always know what I am doing. I don't think I would like to lose control of myself completely you know?"

"Yeah…No! I love getting spastic drunk, it makes all this seem not so bad. It takes a lot for a wolf to get drunk though, we run hot, so we burn the alcohol off quick."

I nodded in understanding and took a swig of beer; I tried hard to not let my thoughts run back to Daen and Stells.

"So…that Paul guy? He isn't here?" I asked.

"That Paul guy ha?" Leah smirked.

I gave an exasperated sigh and blushed.

"It's not like that… I just, I felt bad for swearing at him, I have never done that before but he infuriated me."

"Oh God do not feel bad Swan, whatever you do. He is a drunken prick, he thinks of nothing but himself; always trying to get a rise out of everyone. You did everyone a favour tonight…trust me."

I still felt bad, I had wanted to find him and apologise and I couldn't help but feel disappointed that he wasn't here.

"So want to get out of here?" Leah whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded and looked around to check we were still alone.

"Follow my lead." Leah mouthed as she stood.

I stood grabbing my empty beer bottles and followed her up to the others, who were sitting around the bon fire still. Embry was lightly strumming a guitar and the younger guys were playing around wrestling. I looked at Jake who was talking to a pretty native girl; her hand was on his thigh. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy but I quickly squashed that, how ridiculous to feel that way over Jake.

"Sam... Swan feels sick; we are going to go back to my house. Sleep it off."

I quickly tried to look sick and gave Sam a sad look. Jake was at my side in seconds feeling my forehead.

"Sorry Bells, I just thought you wanted some alone time, I should of checked on you."

"Aw it's okay Jake, I think it's just been a super long day."

"Do you want to come back to my place? I will come with you?"

'_Oh God, look at those eyes…'_

I glanced at Leah who was shaking her head slightly and giving me a death stare.

"Oh thanks Jake but I'll just go to Leah's. You stay…have fun."

I leaned up and brushed my check against his, I didn't want to kiss his cheek in front of everyone, especially his girl. I said my good byes and followed behind Leah, who was pretending to be put out. I tried to hide my smirk.

Once we got to Leah's house, I followed her up the stairs to her room and Leah turned to face me with her finger on her lips. She pointed her finger to her ear and then pointed outside. Letting me know we had been followed home.

"They sent Quil to make sure we came home. Let's get dressed and we will pretend to go to sleep and then sneak out. We will take my next door neighbours car, she's away and lets me borrow it."

I felt like I was on a top-secret mission and couldn't help but giggle every now and then at my excitement, I had never snuck out before.

Leah had my hand firmly, practically dragging me to her next-door neighbour's fence, which she had to boost me over. I can't believe I didn't break something.

Once in the car and out of Leah's street I let out a sigh of relief and we burst out laughing.

"That was fun Swan. And here I thought tonight was going to be all kinds of fucked up."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, at first I thought we could go to a night club in Port Angeles but Sam will be mad enough at me once he finds out so, I think we will just find a party in Forks. Shouldn't be hard…"

"Ah Leah, I don't know. They don't like me there; I wasn't exactly the most forth coming person you know?"

"Eh who gives two shits what they think Swan, they probably won't even recognise you now."

I didn't say anything for the rest of the trip and I was especially amused when Leah wound down her window and listened out for a party. Must be nice having super human hearing.

We parked the car a little away from the house and I followed Leah through the throng of people on the lawn. I tried to hide my face when I saw Eric, but the look on his face as he saw me… the way his jaw dropped, it made me feel powerful, so instead of hiding, I lifted my head high and added a little sway to my hips as we walked into the house.

Leah had brought two bottles of vodka and she made some space at the punch table to pour our drinks. She handed me the cup and I had to fight the reflex to spit out the vodka and lemonade Leah gave me.

"How strong do you want this?" I coughed.

"Just trying to loosen you up Swan…trust me I am doing you a favour." Leah nodded her head towards a group of girls and I frowned when I realised that Jessica was among them.

"Cheers…" I motioned towards Leah who gave me a genuine smile and banged her cup into mine.

It didn't take long for me to get a little buzz going, and it didn't take long for Mike Newton to find me.

"Bella…Your back?"

"Mike…I am back." I smiled raising my eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Well…good. You look different."

Leah snorted; she had lost interest in poor Mike before he had even opened his mouth.

"This way." She ordered.

I gladly followed Leah out onto the back deck; she led us over to some older looking guys. She seemed to know them and after the introductions it turned out she went to school with them.

"I am just off to the ladies room." I excused myself after a while and made my way to the bathroom. I sighed as I joined the long line to the toilet.

"So Bella Swan…Get sick of being a zombie?"

"I heard she was like in a mental institution."

I turned to face Jessica and Bree.

"No institute…went to stay with my mum." I forced a smile and tried to push away the urge to break Jessica's pretty little face.

"So is this a social visit for the holidays? Are you going back to your mummy?" Jessica asked sweetly, Bree chuckled and nudged her lightly.

"You know Jess, I am sorry I keep getting the guys you want…but maybe it's something to do with your winning personality." I smiled.

Bree let out a high-pitched laugh and Jessica pushed her as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

I turned and went in search of another toilet, my hands were shaking and I was ready to get the hell out of here.

I pushed open one of the bedroom doors, it was the main one and it indeed had a bathroom. I closed and locked the bathroom door, I leaned against it for a while trying to do my deep breathing exercises. Though it is a tad hard to do them while you are tipsy.

"Fuck this place." I muttered as I sat on the toilet. I had just finished washing my hands and was wiping them on the towel when the bedroom door opened and closed. I heard a girl giggle and the springs in the bed made a squeaking noise.

'_Oh shit.'_

I covered my eyes with my hands as I pulled the door open really fast.

"Sorry" I muttered as I made a run for the door. I stopped dead in my tracks when a husky voice washed over me.

"Leech Lover?"

I turned, there sitting on the bed was Paul. He was bare chested and he had one hand caught up in long blonde hair and the other wrapped around a bottle of Jack. I looked at the girl kneeling between his knees; her hand paused on his jeans zipper. Lauren.

"Oh Joy…Bella Swan's back."

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V:<strong>

"Leech Lover?"

I watched Bella as she looked me over, I didn't like the way she was looking at me…judging me or the way she was dressed so scantily. She was meant to be laying low at the Rez. Our eyes met and I couldn't help but scowl at her, she is fucking up everything.

"Oh Joy…Bella Swan's back."

I tugged at the blonde's hair, letting her know to keep her fucking mouth shut.

"You shouldn't be here!" I growled.

"Fuck you!" Bella whispered at me as she slammed the door shut.

I groaned in frustration and stood up knocking the blonde on her ass.

"Pauly… where are you going?" She pouted. I didn't bother answering her as I walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

I turned the tap on and splashed my face with water.

No one had ever stood up to me before and she seems to be quite good at it. The fucking bitch. I had been speechless when she called me out at the pack meeting. I had gone for a run, the wolf fought me the whole way, he wanted to go back. Back to Bella Swan… his precious imprint.

I had Sam alpha order me not to think about her while the others were around, I didn't want them to know.

I dream about her every night, the way I found her, all curled up, freezing on the forest floor. I had sniffed her, nudging her face with my snout, her eyes had been lifeless…dead. I phased and checked her pulse, the wolf part of me wanted to scoop her up and take her back to my place and keep her safe. I couldn't do it though; I was repulsed by her, mourning over her leech. I was emptying my guts on the ground near her when Sam arrived. He knew everything; he had seen it in the pack mind. I made him promise and order me to not think about it. I didn't want anything to do with Bella fucking Swan.

She has ruined me; even hundreds of miles away she ruined me. I haven't been able to get laid since the night I first looked into her eyes. I was going to try mightily hard tonight to fuck something; hell I was going to settle for the head job. But there she was, ruining it again.

When I looked into her eyes tonight at the pack meeting, they were different they weren't lifeless anymore. And just now they were full of fire, she was angry with me. This had me interested.

When I walked back into the bedroom blondie was gone. I chucked my shirt back on, picked my bottle of Jack off the floor and made my way back to the party. I thought about calling Sam, dobbing her in.

'_Where would the fun be in that?'_ I smirked to myself as I began sniffing her out.

I stopped looking, there she was dancing, with Leah…sandwiched between them was a short Asian guy, who was thinking he had died and gone to heaven.

The short black dress she was wearing was riding up her thighs; it was backless and came to stop just above her bottom, I licked my lips involuntary when I noticed she had dimples of Venus, two little indents on her lower back. I loved it when chicks had those. My wolf clapped his paws with glee.

"Shut up." I groaned to myself.

"Talking to yourself now Lahote?"

"Baby Alpha…you grace us with your presence…" I said sarcastically not bothering to look at him. I already knew his wingmen were flanking him.

"Shit…" Quil groaned.

"Fuck yeah, look at Leah man; I won't be able to look at her naked the same." Embry said slapping me on the back.

"You should have called and told us they were here Paul!" Jacob said, he couldn't take his eyes off Bella and it made me furious.

I tried to convince myself I didn't care but my wolf was on attack mode, he didn't want anyone touching his woman. I had to get out of here before I ripped someone's head off.

Quil made a weird noise and I looked over to the girls and groaned. Leah and Bella were back-to-back wiggling their hips around and around.

'_Got to get out of here.'_

It was then Bella looked over to us and Leah whispered something into her ear that made her giggle. They were both obviously hammered.

Bella sauntered over to us; I am surprised she could walk in those heels. Gone was the awkward clumsy chick.

"Uh-oh you found us." Bella put her hands up in defeat but her voice was filled with laughter.

"You should have told us where you were going Bella and Leah should know better!" Jake said trying to sound pissed but I knew he was whipped by my Bella.

'_My Bella…now I know I am losing my shit.'_

"Aww Jake can we stay for a little…please at least until midnight? Its not that long…"

She was good; she had him eating out of the palm of her hand with those pouted lips. I wanted to bite her full bottom lip and pull it into my mouth.

I shook my head, I would never do that, the fuck'n leech had his dirty hands on her, he probably fucked her. The thought made my wolf whine; even he didn't like that idea.

"Okay Bella, just until after midnight then we are going."

Bella squealed and grabbed Embry's hand pulling him to where everyone was dancing. Embry looked back at us, I laughed he looked almost scared. Embry didn't dance.

"You seem to be in a…lighter mood Paul." Jacob said grabbing the bottle from my hand.

"I got a head job just now…why wouldn't I be in a happy mood." I lied as I walked over to the corner of the party and sat down.

It didn't take long for a few chicks to start gathering around me. Blondie was giving me death stares from the other side of the room and she took off when I winked at her.

I was distracted by the two girls in my lap when I spotted Bella sneaking out the kitchen door. How she could elude Baby Alpha again was beyond me.

"Off ladies." I pushed the girls off my lap and made my way after Bella.

I leaned up against the back of the house, Bella was sitting on the swing set faced away from me, and she was too busy on the phone to notice me.

"Stells, I wish I was there. I miss you guys."

There was a pregnant pause and Bella sniffled.

"No! No Stells don't put him on; I can't…"

Bella groaned and then sat up straighter.

"Hello Daen…"

Bella giggled, I wondered who the hell could make her giggle like that?

"I miss you too…Bye."

I watched Bella wipe at her face and stand up, turning to face me. Her mouth made a little o as she focused on my face.

"Was that one of your leeches Swan?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you its rude to eavesdrop Paul?"

"Don't talk about my mother", I growled pushing myself off the house and within a couple of steps I was standing inches from her.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean too." She whispered.

"Don't do that…don't apologise. You will lose that backbone you found on your little trip to the sun Princess."

Bella lifted her head defiantly and pushed past me, I heard her pause as she reached the kitchen door.

"I don't know what your problem is Paul…but I bet it's hard to pronounce."

I laughed heartily; maybe having Bella Swan around wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**AN- Hope you liked it! I am in the middle of thanking you all for your reviews and adding me to your alerts. As usual if you haven't heard from me it's because your PM isn't activated. **_

_**I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter. Till next week xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

**_AN- It's a Sunday today, here Down Under and I have had an extremely, amazing morning at the beach. Not to mention there were some very good looking guys getting around so I am in a pretty good mood and thought I would surprise you all and post this a day early. _**

**_I hope you guys enjoy this...there is not much mention of our favourite wolf in this chapter but I do promise that starting from the next chapter things are going to get very...interesting ;-)_**

**_Thank you to my wonderful Beta Deonne for going over this for me at super speed even though she wasn't feeling the best xo_**

**_Thank you all for reading xo_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V:<strong>

"Aaagghhh."

I groaned as I rolled over trying to hide my eyes from the sun shining through the window. I sat up and looked around; I was in my room…at Charlie's.

'_Thank God.'_

I looked down at myself and gave a horrified yelp when I saw I was only in my undies! I didn't even want to know how I got home and ended up like this. I just hoped it was Leah who undressed me, and not one of the boys. I blushed furiously at the thought, rolled out of bed and practically crawled to my dresser draws to find myself some clothes. I knew I wouldn't have much of a selection seeming most of my clothes were in my suitcases.

"Knock, knock." Charlie called through the door.

"WAIT! Don't come in yet Charlie." I cried out as I quickly tore open the drawers and eventually chucked on some sweats and a hoodie.

"Okay...come in now…" I yelled as sunk to the floor and lay flat on my stomach, the cold floor felt amazing against my cheek.

"Eww jeez kid, it smells in here…" Charlie scrunched up his nose as he walked to stand over me his hands of his hips.

"Ah…it's you that smells…" He said tapping me gently with his foot.

I was actually scared of what Charlie was going to say or do, I should be more responsible and set an example…being the Chief of Police's daughter. At this point I would take the grounding happily as long as I can stay on the cool floor.

"I am sorry dad…I am sorry to embarrass you. But if it makes you feel any better I am dying right now."

I jumped in shock when Charlie began laughing; he eventually sat beside me and placed a hand on my back.

"I am not angry or embarrassed Bells, I am actually happy you have rebelled for once…BUT in saying that kid, let's just not make a habit out of it hey?"

"Yes Sir…" I agreed whole-heartedly.

"I am never drinking again."

"Ha do you know how many times I have heard that?"

I groaned and tried to move away as Charlie roughed up my hair as he got up and made his way to the door.

"Come downstairs, I have breakfast for you…and I am not cleaning the toilet…you can sort out your own mess."

"Mess?"

"Yes the mess… you vomited everywhere but the toilet."

I could hear Charlie laughing to himself as he went down the stairs. I rolled over onto my side curling into a fetal position and squeezed my eyes shut trying to stop the nauseousness, the thought of food made my stomach turn.

'_Never drinking again!'_

I opened my eyes and noticed my phone was on the floor beside my bed. I concentrated on it for a good minute hoping that maybe I could magically will it to come to me. I figure if there are things such as vampires and werewolves why can't I make that happen? But I wasn't that cool, because I eventually got up and on my hands and knees made my way to it.

"Oww!"

I cried out as my hand caught on a raised floorboard near the end of my bed.

'_Could the New Year start any better?'_

I thought as I looked down at the bleeding tear on the palm of my hand, I sucked in a deep breath. The sight of the blood only gave me a new wave of nauseousness.

I pushed down on the raised board trying to pop it back in place but instead it just made it worse. Using my fingernails I lifted the board and my stomach dropped as my gaze settled on the little hiding place underneath my floor.

"That mother fucker." I whispered as I picked up my belongings out of the hole.

'_It will be like we never existed._' Edward's words swam around my head.

This new discovery and the pounding in my head got the better of me and I burst into fresh, hot tears. I sobbed as I looked over the cd that held my lullaby, the photos of Edward and me and my 2 plane tickets to Jacksonville.

"Bella are you okay up here?" Dad called as he stepped into my room again.

I looked up at him with my tear filled eyes, I didn't bother to try and hide it. I was so angry that Edward was still fucking with my head, even though he wasn't even here.

"Jeez Kiddo after a few hours you will feel better again…you didn't take drugs last night did you?"

"Oh God Dad NO I didn't take any drugs. I just found something."

I went on to tell dad about what Edward had said to me and I showed him the secret hidey-hole. I figured a supernatural free version of the story would be okay. I actually felt better after I told him.

Dad's eyebrows creased up after I finished talking, I could tell he was trying to think of the right things to say. I gave him the time to sort out his thoughts; Charlie was never one for sharing his feelings.

"Well Bella, I never did like that Edwin I should have shot him when I first met him, something just didn't seem right about that kid. This proves my point; he was a grade a weirdo."

I smiled wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Another thing Bells you deserve much better than what he could give you, he may have had money and nice things but he wasn't right for you."

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot."

"Yeah? Okay good. Well breakfast is getting cold…"

I watched as Charlie stood and started walking away, I think that it will be better between him and me this time around.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should have a bonfire…for that stuff. Don't girls like to burn stuff that reminds them of their old flames?"

I stopped mid sniffle and pondered on dad's idea for a second.

"You know what Dad? That is a perfect idea! Thank you."

Dad beamed at me as he practically skipped down the stairs, it made me feel slightly better that Charlie was happy with me again.

I gathered up Doucheward's shit and chucked it in my school backpack. I pulled on a thick pair of socks and my hiking boots and made my way down to the kitchen. I took a seat across from Charlie, who had already placed a plate full of eggs bacon and toast in front of me. I stabbed at the extremely crispy bacon and rubbery eggs and looked up at Charlie's hopeful face.

"Hmm looks great dad thank you."

Dad just beamed at me again and went back to drinking his coffee. I forced down at least half of the food and made up a lame excuse that I felt too sick to eat the rest. I was definitely back on kitchen duty; Charlie had not been taking cooking lessons while I was away, because his cooking was still atrocious.

I wanted to get a head start on the toilet so I could get to burning all that shit. I flung the toilet door open armed with rubber gloves, bleach and a scrubbing brush, but the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. Sickly sweet smell of old alcohol and last night's meal of spaghetti bolognaise. I quickly rushed forward and emptied my stomach into the toilet, careful not to miss this time.

'_Hmm yes, it's going to be an amazing year.' _

After I finished cleaning the dreaded toilet and another vomit later, I decided to forgo my initial plan of leaving straight away and instead went and had a much needed shower.

Redressed and feeling renewed I stood in front of Charlie who was sitting on the couch a beer in one hand and the TV remote in the other.

"I'm off now Charlie?"

"Where too?"

"To make a bon fire…" I wiggled my backpack around in front of him.

"Can't you just do it in the back yard Bella?"

"No Char…Dad, I can't, I have to do it at this place we went to all the time."

"Oh okay well, have fun and be safe. And Bella be sure to call and thank Paul Lahote, he brought you in last night."

My mouth dropped and Charlie chuckled.

"He is a good kid." Charlie added when my expression hadn't changed.

'_And a pervert…'_

"Are we talking about the same Paul Lahote?"

"Yes, the kid got handed a rough deal Bella, he could use a friend like you."

"Hmm yeah, okay." I murmured sarcastically as I turned on my heels and waved.

Once outside any thoughts of Paul were quickly dismissed as my old faithful truck greeted me in the drive.

"Oh I missed you!"

I jumped in the driver's side and turned her on, I laughed in delight as the engine roared to life.

I quickly made my way out of town, well as quickly as the beast would let me. I had a pretty good idea how to get back to the meadow that Edward and I had visited so often. I had dreamt about that stupid meadow for nearly a month before Dad sent me to Jacksonville.

Once I parked the truck I sat for a few minutes trying to get my bearings, I glanced down at the dash. There looking back at me was the stupid CD player Emmett had given me.

'_Fuck it…'_

I reached under my seat and pulled out the small leather case of tools that dad had put there 'just in case'. I pulled out what I think was a screw driver and began stabbing around the edges of the CD player till eventually I was able to get enough leverage to slide it out. I pulled the cords out the back of the thing and once free, I chucked it in the bag. I carefully shut and locked the door to my truck and began to trudge my way through the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>1-hour later-<strong>

"God Dammit!" I cried out as I tripped over a rock.

I had been walking around this stupid fucking forest for an hour and still couldn't find the stupid fucking meadow. Not to mention that I was a little unsure of how to get back to the truck at this point. But that was the last thing on my mind, I was distracted by the back pack hanging over my shoulder it felt like it weighed a ton, the angrier I got the heavier the back pack.

"Okay"

I stopped walking, closed my eyes and began taking deep breaths through my nose and slowly let a stream of air out through my mouth. I did this at least ten times before opening my eyes. I decided to give myself half an hour to find the meadow or I lit this shit up no matter where I was.

I began walking again and a song Jake's mum used to sing to us popped into my head randomly, almost like I had a flash back. I began to sing it softly to myself and I smiled at the image of me and Jake, making mud pies for our teddy bears picnic.

"If you go out in the woods today you're sure of a big surprise. If you go out in the woods today you'd better go in disguise. For every bear that ever there was will gather there for certain, because today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic."

_'I should change the words to werewolves picnic...wait! That tree looks familiar…'_

I pushed on faster, I knew where I was. I began singing a little louder knowing that any minute I would be there.

"If you go out in the woods today, you'd better not go alone. It's lovely out in the woods today, but safer to stay at home. For every wolf that ever there was will gather there for certain, because today's the day the werewolves have their picnic."

And there it was…untouched. Our meadow. I walked into the middle of it and lay down, where Edward and I had lay for hours and I had listened to him say sweet nothings to me. I had thought he was so charming and romantic; my true love.

"What a crock of shit!" I yelled into the nothingness.

I sat up and tipped out my backpack of now meaningless junk into a pile on the grass. I got up on my knees and dipped my hand into the pocket of my sweats.

"No!" I murmured and my stomach dropped.

I had left the lighter in my truck!

I screamed in frustration and stood up I was just about to start jumping up and down on Edward's pile of shit.

"Need a light?"

I gasped and swung myself around.

"Laurent?"

"Bella…I seem to have caught you at a…bad time?"

My heart pounded in my chest and every part of me screamed to run. But I couldn't make my feet move, it was as if they had been cemented in that spot.

I cleared my thought and smiled trying to hide my fear.

"No not at all, it's great to see you. How is Alaska? Come to visit the Cullen's?"

Laurent smiled and quick as a wink was beside me smelling a strand of my hair that he twirled in his fingertips.

"No Bella, Victoria sent me to find out where you had gone. And Alaska…well let's just say it's not to my…taste."

He stepped behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder as he stuck his nose in my hair and breathed in deeply.

"So lovely you are Bella, I cannot believe that you were Edward's singer and he didn't ever taste you. Victoria believes that it will cause him great pain to see you living on without him. But I beg to differ, I think it will cause him greater pain knowing that he never got to taste you in the end…I don't believe for a second he had plans to be with you for eternity, you were just a pet to them dear Bella."

He wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know but it didn't stop the stab of hurt that I felt.

'_Why could everyone else see it but me?'_

I whimpered as Laurent pulled me flush against him, I could feel his erection, hard against my back.

"Sick fuck." I whispered as I shut my eyes.

"Ah, ah Bella, no foul language…you are better than that."

He clicked his tongue and pulled my hair viciously, which made my head arch back to rest on his bare shoulder.

"Victoria quite likes you for some reason. I don't understand her sudden change of heart, she was hell bent on killing you."

Laurent pulled my head to one side and licked my bare neck; it made me shudder in disgust.

"Hmmm…it has been such a long time since I have had a virgin…should I take you? Nobody wants to die untouched…do they Bella?"

A scream was building in the back of my throat and that's when I spotted a grey flash through the tree's ahead.

Laurent stepped away and was in front of me within a fraction of a second and sniffed the air.

"Now Bella be a good girl and stay put while I take the dog for a… walk. When I return, we can finish what we started."

I watched in horror as Laurent sped off into the tree line.

"RUN." I screamed at whoever was out there, I knew it was one of the wolves; I didn't want anyone to die because of me. I should have stayed away. I should never have put the pack in this situation.

I screamed in terror as I heard growling and snapping noises coming from somewhere in front of me, the noises stopped for a second and then a long howl peeled through the air. It sent shivers down my spine and covered me in goose pimples.

I didn't hang around; I turned and ran as fast as I could back in the direction of my truck. I didn't even feel the branches tearing at my skin, I just ran and ran.

Eventually I couldn't run any further I fell to my knees in front of a huge moss covered tree, my chest heaved up and down uncontrollably as I began to sob.

"Why me…why me?" I cried.

"If you're done with your pity party Swan we need to get you the fuck outta here." I screamed and flung my arms over my head protectively at the sound of the voice. I opened my eyes to find Leah towering over me…naked.

"Up. Now." Leah demanded as she grabbed my arm and dragged me up.

"Cry later…" She added softly.

Leah had been dragging me by my forearm for about 5 minutes when another howl echoed through the trees.

"Keep going straight Swan, when you get to your truck go straight to Jacob's…Swan…What are you going to do?"

I wiped my running nose with my hand and coughed.

"Go straight. Go to Jake's."

"Good. Go." Leah had already started running and I watched in amazement as she leant forward and suddenly a wolf burst out of her skin and began running at a pounding pace towards all the commotion.

I took that as my cue and began running in the direction of my truck. After a few minutes I spotted it, a hunk of red amongst the green.

I started crying again in relief, and reached into my pocket for my keys as I ran faster towards the truck. But I was not that coordinated. I tripped over myself and I squeezed my eyes shut bracing for impact. But it never came a pair of brown arms scooped me up just before I hit the ground. I began screaming, kicking and biting at him.

"HELP!" I managed to get out hoping to hell that Leah heard me before he snapped my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Okay so before you PM me yelling at me for not saying what happened with the rest of the New Years party... Let me just say it is coming up next from Paul's P.O.V. <strong>

**I hope you guys liked and as always I really appreciate you taking the time out to read my story. Hope you are all having an amazing weekend xo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8-**_

_**Hey Lovelies... So SURPRISE I am a whole week early with this chapter, but only because I have been feeling very inspired yesterday and today and it has a lot to do with the amazing reviews and PM's I have been receiving. Thank you all so much for taking the time out to let me know what you think! I will get to thank each one of you who has reviewed, PM'd or added me to your alerts tonight or tomorrow some time xo**_

_**Thank you to Deonne for being such an amazing Beta, you are too fabulous xo**_

_**Disclaimer- SM owns Twilight, I do not.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Paul's P.O.V:<strong>_

"HELP!"

Bella was kicking and screaming, which was not doing anything to help me right now. When she bit me I started to shake, I pulled her closer trying to get her to stop moving. I couldn't even phase right now even if I wanted to.

"Swan!" I choked out in surprise as she kicked off the truck and I stumbled backwards.

"It's me…" I managed to get out before shit got blurry. I let go of her and fell to my knee's drawing ragged breaths into my damaged lungs.

'_Why aren't I healing yet?'_

"Oh my Lord Paul? Paul, are you okay? Holy cow, your bleeding!"

Bella was sounding really distant now, I couldn't even focus on her face properly but I could smell her. Strawberries masked in the odor of leech.

'_Fuck me, my shoulder burns.'_

"Help!" Bella screamed again.

I couldn't figure out why she was screaming and crying still. I killed the leech. She was safe. For now.

I could feel her small hands shaking at my shoulders as she cried out. I wanted to tell her to stop her whining. I would live. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella. Bells? Come on we need to get you home now."<em>

_I lifted my head in interest; I was sitting on the tailgate of my truck outside Blondie's house. I tried to leave but my wolf was not having it, he wanted me to stay near his precious Bella._

_Appearing out of the house came Swan and following behind her was Leah and the three stooges. I smirked as Swan stumbled, Leah laughed at her and they both fell to the ground. Leah must have drunk a shit load to get this drunk, it wouldn't last long though, we burnt the alcohol off too fast._

"_Jake I don't want to go home yet. Let's go back to the bonfire."_

"_Yes! Let's do it man." Embry egged on. _

_He was drunk too; I missed a lot in 2 hours._

"_NO! It's 2am man, they won't even be there anymore. Bella is rotten drunk, we have to get her home, Charlie is pissed off!"_

"_Nope not going." Bella slurred._

_Jake threw his hands in the air and I couldn't fight the urge anymore, I had to go over there. If only to torture lover boy a little._

_I jumped off the back of my truck and slammed the tail gate closed and latched the side of it. I walked over to where Bella was on the ground. It was pretty cold out and she didn't even have on her jacket._

'_**Fuck, I am not her dad she can catch pneumonia for all I care.'**_

"_Little pale face too much to handle Black?"_

"_Fuck you!" Jake and Bella yelled at the same time. _

_I smirked and Bella laughed hysterically rolling onto her back. Jakey boy didn't look amused; he huffed and threw his hands up._

"_Think you can do better Lahote? Go ahead…you're the lady killer."_

_Embry and Quil sniggered and nudged each other; they expected her to throw one of her little tantrums with me. But I didn't give a fuck. I wasn't afraid to hurt her feelings._

_I tilted my head as I surveyed Swan on the ground. I could smell how drunk she was, on the verge of alcohol poisoning drunk._

"_How could you let her get that bombed up man?" I growled at Jake._

_He took a step back, shocked at my sudden change in mood and I suppose sudden concern for the leech lover._

"_You're not my Dad…Paul…Lahottie." Swan laughed at her little joke._

_I turned my attention back to her and kneeled down closer to her level._

"_Think I am hot Swan?"_

_Jake growled and Leah began laughing, she had spaced out for a while there._

"_Oh welcome back Leah…wait till tomorrow. Sam is going to let you have it." Jake said to her._

"_Fuck Sam!" Leah yelled at Jake and she stood up, pulled her heels off and threw them at his head, he caught each one but I could tell he was shocked as he watched her take off._

"_Jake you are mean. A big meanie." Swan slurred sitting up giving Jake a death stare._

"_Okay, enough of all the fucking drama. Up Swan now. I am taking you home." I said standing up._

"_No I am staying." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at me._

"_Don't start something you can't win Princess, this is your last chance. Either you walk to my truck or I carry you."_

_She let out a defiant "humph" and I rubbed my hands together._

"_Have it your way."_

_I bent down and placed my hands around her waist and hoisted her up, effortlessly over my shoulder. She let out a cry of anger as she pounded her little fists on my back. _

"_Paul put her down, I will get her home." Jake growled as he followed behind me._

"_Nope, you had your chance. I am doing this shit my way now, don't worry I will get your precious Bella home." _

'_**My Bella.'**__ My wolf growled at me._

_Jake stopped walking behind me; I was a little disappointed he had given up so easily. Little Swan must be too much for the big bad wolf. _

_I opened the driver's side door and dumped Swan roughly on the seat and I pushed her over to the passenger side as I slid in behind her._

"_Get her straight home Lahote." Jake sang out as I started the truck, I revved the engine drowning out the rest of whatever bullshit he was dribbling._

"_You're an ass." _

"_Thank you." I smiled as I turned a corner._

"_It wasn't a compliment." _

"_Yeah well I have been called much worse things Swan so nothing fazes me."_

"_That's so sad." _

_Swan sounded generally horrified at my confession. I felt a glimmer of affection for the chick and that confused the fuck out of me. _

_The affection was short lived though as we came onto her street old leech lover started to dry reach. _

"_Don't you dare barf in my fuck'n truck Swan, I swear to God!"_

"_Sorry…" She muttered as her stomach made a gurgling noise. _

_I leaned over her at lightning speed to wind down my window just as I was sitting back up she hurled. Most of it went out the window the other bit all over my fucking arm._

_I didn't have words, I was so pissed. I slammed on the breaks as we pulled up out front of her house. I had been here too many times to count. Hoping that her strawberry scent would soothe the wolf enough to back the fuck up. Now all I could smell was vodka, spaghetti bolognaise and that unique vomit smell._

_Swan was still gagging as I rounded the front of the truck; she had her head resting on the window panel. I scrunched up my nose and lifted her head as I opened the truck door and she automatically slipped into my arms. I tried to hold onto the anger but it slipped away as I looked down at her. The protective, lovey dovey bullshit feelings were surfacing._

_I sighed as the porch light came on and Chief Swan stormed out in his pajamas. I had a lot of fucking respect for the man, he was one of the few men I had respect for, besides my pack brothers. I felt guilty bringing his only child home like this, I sure as fuck wouldn't let her come home in this state to him again._

'_**I should have taken her to my place.'**_

"_Paul?" Chief Swan asked cautiously as he gazed over his daughter, now passed out laying bridal style in my arms._

"_Yes Chief Swan, it's me. I am sorry sir but Swan…I mean Bella was at this party I was at and she had a bit too much to drink. So I brought her home." I was rambling but I didn't want him to think I did this to her._

"_She vomited everywhere." I added waving my arm at him and then pointed back to my truck, which had a trail of spew down the side of it._

_Before Charlie could say anything Swan spoke up suddenly._

"_I was having fun Charlie."_

_I watched Chief Swan literally melt as his daughter's words. He only ever wanted the best for her, that's why he sent her away but I knew he had been lonely without her around._

"_It's dad and that's good Bells, I am going to pretend I haven't seen any of this."_

"_Good." She whimpered before she began another round of gagging._

"_Toilet?" I asked panicked I did not want another lot of spew on me._

_Charlie pointed to the house and sang out directions behind me as I made a mad dash for the toilet. I made it and set her down only for her to miss the toilet completely and hurl all up the wall and on the floor._

"_Agh." Chief Swan and I both moaned collectively as she sat down in her own mess and passed out again._

"_Chuck her in bed?" I suggested._

"_Yeah Son, I guess. I will have to stay up and keep an eye on her. I read reports about young kids choking on their own vomit after big drinking binges."_

_It actually horrified me, the thought of Swan dying from something so stupid. I wasn't letting her drink again._

_I lifted her up and she groaned painfully as I made my way up the stairs. I paused waiting for Chief Swan to point me in the direction of her room; I didn't want him to wonder why I knew where his daughter's room was._

_I had only made it through her door when she stirred again._

"_Put me down, I can walk." _

_I did as she requested and she stumbled forward, brushing a hand down to try and smooth her dress. She pulled her hand back and tried to focus on it, probably wondering why it was wet. I laughed lightly at the gesture; she was so innocent even in this state._

_I hadn't even noticed she had started to unzip her dress until it was around her waist I had been too focused on her face. Charlie coughed behind me and I took a step away._

"_Bye Paul…Lahottie." she slurred as she walked forward and fell onto her bed face first. Charlie walked around me and tentatively chucked her blanket over her._

_I took a final glance at her as I followed her dad out of her room. My wolf liked being in there, her smell all around us._

_Once downstairs I couldn't believe it when Charlie began to chuckle._

"_I can't be mad at her Paul, I did worse when I was a kid and it's good for her to do normal teenage things."_

_I smiled a genuine smile at him. I didn't give them away easily but he was a good dad. They were rare._

"_Well Chief Swan I am going to head off, I am sorry to see you…like this."_

"_No, Thank you for bringing my girl home Paul. You are a good kid."_

_I looked at him shocked, no one ever told me I was a good anything before. Well besides a good lay or a good fighter, but those things didn't really count._

"_You should spray the side of your truck off first. Don't want her vomit damaging your paintwork. That's a nice truck." Charlie motioned towards my baby as we walked out onto the porch._

_I beamed, I was proud of that truck, I had saved for years to finally get her fixed up, since she used to be my dad's. He never looked after it though, just like everything else he owned._

"_Thanks." I agreed._

_We didn't say much else while I cleaned the hurl off; I quickly sprayed over my arm once I was done with the truck._

"_Don't be a stranger Paul, your welcome here anytime."_

"_Thanks Chief Swan."_

"_Call me Charlie and buckle up."_

_I slept like a log that night and when I woke up the next day for patrol, I felt good, refreshed even. I tried to tell myself it wasn't because of Swan._

* * *

><p><em>I was running along my usual route when I smelt her scent. Strawberries. I skidded to halt and followed her.<em>

'_**What the fuck is she doing up here? This chick seriously has a death wish.'**_

_I heard her before I saw her she was singing a kids nursery rhyme. I was starting to think she was seriously cracked, that fairy Edward must have really done a good job of her._

_I couldn't help but smile when she changed the words of the song to wolves. Jared was right she was good with weird. I headed around and ran ahead of her; I had planned on scaring the shit out of her by cutting her off. Then phasing and abusing the fuck out of her for being out here alone and being so drunk last night._

_I watched from the other side of the clearing as she had some sought of spaz attack…she was yelling at the thin air. That's when I smelt it. My ears pinned back and my fur bristled up on my back. Leech. _

_I watched as a bare chested Rastafarian looking mother fucker appeared in front of Swan. _

'_**Was he a friend of the Cullen's?' **_

_I didn't know whether to go out there. What if she was meeting him? Was she dating another leech? God she is a fucking freak! I was fucking pissed at Bella Swan for turning me into such an indecisive pussy._

_I stopped pacing back and forth to listen to what they were saying._

""_Hmmm…it has been such a long time since I have had a virgin…should I take you? Victoria would be very disappointed with me; she quite likes you for some reason. But nobody wants to die untouched…do they Bella?"_

'_**What the fuck? Swan's a virgin? Wait…he is going to rape her then eat her?'**_

_I didn't need to listen anymore, I felt Bella's fear in the pit of my stomach…or maybe it was my fear. It didn't matter because I took off, trying to figure out how to get her away from the leech. But luckily he was a cocky fucker because he came after me. _

_The excitement of the hunt coursed through my veins. I loved the chase; they always thought they had the upper hand because they have never come across anything like us before. Boy was this prick in for a rude fucking shock._

_I stopped running once I knew I was far enough away from Bella and I turned to face him. Growling and snapping viciously at him, my wolf was extra pissed today. No one threatened his woman and lived to see another day._

"_So I finally meet one of the infamous…pack. Don't worry about dear Bella; she is really going to love…"_

_I didn't let him finish I reared up and lunged forward at him, taking him by surprise but he quickly got his bearings because he wrapped his arms around my ribs and squeezed. I felt them snapping as I yelped in pain. I quickly threw him off and leapt on top of him grabbing hold of one of his arms with my mouth, I dug my teeth in and pulled until I heard a satisfying crack. I chucked his arm to the side and the fucker took the opportunity to bite my shoulder. I howled in pain and knocked him backwards. _

_I was just about to lunge again when Jake appeared from nowhere and leapt onto the leech holding him down for me. I walked forward trying to shake off my pain. I gripped the stinking leech's filthy head in my mouth and bit down, pulling his head from his shoulders. Leah arrived in that moment and I let her and Jake finish him off._

_The wolf needed to find Bella and make sure she was okay and if I am being honest I needed to see for myself too. I tried to run but it was awkward, my shoulder hurt like a bitch and I couldn't breathe properly. I heard Bella, running through the forest, crying and panting. I was coming up beside her, her truck wasn't far. I made it to near her truck before she did and phased. I hurt all over; the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I saw Bella stumble forward awkwardly and I mustered up what energy I had left to try and catch the klutz. _

* * *

><p>"Paul, you're at home now. It's okay, Bella's okay."<p>

Sam was whispering in my ear, I tried to fight to keep my eyes open but shit was getting blurry again. What was wrong with me, why wasn't I healing already?

"Where is she?" I groaned trying to sit up.

"With Jake and Leah."

"No more drinking." I moaned.

I had wanted to tell him about last night but that was all I could get out before I lost consciousness again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V:<strong>

I couldn't shake this feeling deep in my stomach that something wasn't right. It had been three days since Laurent tried to kill me. Since Paul saved me. I had thought it had been Leah but it turned out it was Paul who had come to my rescue. I hated myself for it.

I knew he was still hurt but whenever I asked about him, the pack always said 'he is fine, we heal fast.' I could tell they were lying though. They had whisked him off that day and expected me to go on like it never happened. Well I couldn't anymore.

I didn't know where Paul lived but this morning I woke up thinking about him and I knew without a doubt that I was going to see him today to thank him. They couldn't stop me. I asked Charlie for his address and told him I wanted to take him a casserole for bringing me home the other night, it wasn't a lie I just didn't add on the part where he also killed a blood sucking vampire for me too.

Charlie actually encouraged me to go there even after I asked him not to tell Billy. This surprised me. I just hoped when I got there Paul didn't chuck the casserole back in my face.

I wrapped a tea towel around the hot pot and carefully made my way to the front door. I balanced the casserole on one knee as I opened the door with my free hand. I gasped and stumbled sideways when I realized someone was standing on my porch.

He rushed forward and saved the pot from falling and righted me with his free hand.

"Sam?"

"Hey Bella…Can we talk? You're not in a rush?" He motioned towards the pot.

"No I am not."

I didn't mention where I had been going, I didn't want him to stop me. I walked back inside and motioned to the kitchen table. Sam sat down setting the casserole in front of him.

"Smells amazing." Sam said waving his hand at the pot in front of him.

"Thank you. Want some?"

Sam chuckled.

"Usually I would say yes, but I better not. Thanks anyways."

I nodded and sat down looking at him expectantly.

"Bella I am here because of Paul…"

My heart started pounding in my chest and my stomach dropped.

"Paul? Oh my gosh is he okay Sam…God if anything happened to him because of me…I would just die…"

"Bella he is stable…but he is not healing fast like we usually do. The bites infected. But that's not why I am here. The pack, well we are busy for the next few days patrolling and what not…and I was wondering…hoping you could take a shift watching Paul."

I looked into his hopeful eyes and saw worry and exhaustion there. It scared me, he always looked so strong.

"Yes, anything. Actually Sam I have to be honest, I was going over there…with this just now." I lowered my eyes to the table hoping he wouldn't yell at me.

"Really? Good…good. I will help you to your truck." His eagerness shocked me and before I knew it I was in the beast, casserole strapped in beside me.

"Sam?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Why do you think he isn't healing normally?" The question was playing on my mind.

Sam sighed and swirled his bare foot in the dirt.

"I think Taha Aki is punishing him maybe…I don't know."

"Who's Taha Aki?"

Sam looked up at me shocked, he had said too much and I knew he was trying to find the right lie to cover it up with.

"Trade secret?" I suggested for him.

Sam smiled with relief and patted my arm.

"Something like that. Go on now Sue is there with him at the moment."

* * *

><p>I took a nervous breath in before I manned up and knocked on Paul's front door. I turned to survey his front yard. It was plain and neat…just grass and some trees, no gardens or a fence.<p>

Sue finally answered the door and smiled when she saw it was me.

"Sam said you were coming Bella, come in."

I followed Sue down a short hall into what I guessed was Paul's lounge but I couldn't tell because there were mattresses, blankets and pillows chucked everywhere.

"The pack's been sleeping here. Sam thinks they need to give Paul some space for a few days, see if that helps." Sue explained and I nodded in understanding.

"I don't think he will be eating that today Bella but if you pop it in the fridge?" I looked at Sue stupidly and realized she was talking about casserole.

"Oh okay no problems."

I forced a smile as she led me to the kitchen. There were dirty dishes everywhere. I ignored them and went to the fridge and slid the casserole onto one of the bare shelves. The only food Paul had in there was a container of butter, eggs and some beer.

"Okay follow me."

I followed Sue back into the lounge and she paused in front of a door off it.

"He isn't awake Bella, we had to sedate him, he's on a lot of morphine and he has an IV attached."

I nodded numbly. I hadn't expected this. I am not good with this kind of stuff.

Sue opened the door gently and lying on the bed was Paul. My voice caught in my throat and I coughed. I wanted to cry.

"This is my fault." I whispered.

"No honey it isn't, this is what they do, and this isn't the first pack injury. We just can't figure out why he can't heal correctly and fight off the infection."

"Is it because of the venom? From the bite? He won't turn?" I asked horrified at the thought.

"No it doesn't affect them. But Paul is a fighter, he will be better soon I bet." Sue tried to assure me. She was looking at me weird like she was carefully gauging my reaction.

"Okay so what do I need to do? I cannot handle needles or blood Sue…"

"No, no honey just be here. That's all you need to do, keep an eye on him. The Pack doctor has been here and will be back in the morning. All the numbers you need are on the fridge for if there is an emergency."

"Oh so I am staying the night?"

"Sam didn't tell you?"

"No, he had other things on his mind I guess. But that's okay anything I can do to help."

"I'll tell Charlie you're having a sleep over with Leah if you like?"

I nodded, that was a good cover up.

'The pack has a doctor?" I asked as an afterthought.

"Yes, we couldn't exactly ask Dr. Fang to come here so we let one of our local doctors in on the secret."

"Dr. Fang…Carlisle?"

"Oh sorry Bella, I have been around the pack for too long, yes Dr Cullen."

"That's okay Sue; I'm starting to think I was very…misinformed about the vampires."

Sue didn't say anything else she just patted my shoulder and left. I actually felt more comfortable after she left. I immediately walked back to Paul's room to look over him properly; I needed to see how bad it was for myself. It was all my doing after all.

I lightly trailed my fingers over his bandaged ribs before I even knew what I was doing. I watched as his eyebrow twitched lightly, he was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his cheeks were pink. From the infection I guessed. But even in this state he was handsome. I had tried not to notice too much New Year's Eve because as soon as he opened his mouth, he made me want to strangle him.

He was naked when he found me before he passed out. I would be stupid not to have noticed how breath takingly good-looking Paul was. It almost hurt me to think about it.

I pursed my lips and decided to get his house in order for him. The pack had made an awful mess. I don't know how Emily puts up with this shit every day. I folded the blankets and moved them and the mattresses to the corner of the lounge not really knowing where they would go. Paul had a small TV; I put it on so I had some background noise while I got to work on the kitchen.

I felt really at home in Paul's kitchen as I washed the dishes and put them away, it was as if I had been here a thousand times. He didn't really have a lot of things, but besides the main areas everywhere else was clean and tidy. He was better than Charlie anyway. I blew a strand of hair out of my face as I looked over my hard work. The kitchen was sparkling. My tummy grumbled, it was 6pm and I hadn't eaten anything all day, lucky I brought the casserole. I looked down at myself, the lower half of my shirt was soaked from me washing all those dishes and my hair was sticking to my neck. I wish I had of known I was staying so I could have brought an overnight bag.

I huffed as I walked back into Paul's room; I sat at the edge of the bed beside him.

"Paul it's me Bella…Swan. I am looking after you tonight…So I just cleaned your kitchen and I am pretty dirty and I didn't know I was staying over so I am wondering if I can borrow one of your shirts please? And maybe some shorts if they are small enough…I am going to borrow your shower too…But yeah so that's it…don't be mad if you wake up and find me in your clothes please."

I felt stupid asking him even though I knew he couldn't answer me back but I figure he could probably hear me and at least I asked.

I found bathing in Paul's shower surprisingly intimate, I washed with his soap and used his toothpaste as I brushed my teeth the best I could with my finger.

I hopped out of the shower and dried myself with the only clean towel I could find and I slipped on his clothes. I put dirty clothes in his washing machine along with the jeans and shirt he had worn to the New Year's Eve Party.

After I ate I made myself a bed in the lounge room and while I waited on the washing to finish I went to sit with Paul for a while. As I sat down I realized he was shivering, I covered him with a blanket. I was slightly pissed that no one had called me to check if he was okay or if I was okay even.

Paul was still shivering so I climbed in beside him and slid myself as close as I could without hurting him.

"I am really sorry about all this Paul. I feel like shit about it."

His hand twitched beside me and I smiled, he had stopped shivering.

"Everyone is really worried about you…I think you have more friends than you think."

Without thinking I slid my hand into his and pulled myself closer. I felt comfortable and safe here with him in his king sized bed. Which was naïve of me, I had only met him 3 days ago. I tried to warn myself that when he woke up he would still hate me. But at that moment I didn't care.

"I am worried about you too. Thanks for bringing me home the other night. Sorry if I said anything mean I didn't mean it really, you know? Dad said I vomited on your car. Sorry about that too, I can wash it for you if you want?"

I noticed his eyebrow twitched as it did earlier and I smiled. I kept talking. About random things and every now and then I got a small reaction out of him. I told him why I was in the meadow in the first place, about what Edward had done. I even told him about Jacksonville. I figured he wouldn't remember a thing when he wakes up anyways. I have been on morphine before and it messes with your head.

Eventually I got tired, I looked at Paul's face he looked peaceful finally. I didn't want to move, I was exhausted. I hadn't been sleeping well. So instead I pulled the blanket over us and closed my eyes. I still held onto Paul's hand and I didn't notice in my sleepy haze as I drifted off that he had laced his fingers tightly in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So what do we think? I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it, I would love to hear your feedback. I definitely will not be updating until next Monday now, so till then xo<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

**AN- Hey hey lovelies! Wow I am so excited tonight... I have hit over 2000 visitors this month and I have over 80 reviews thats more than I could ever have hoped for. You guys are amazing xo I think I am going to have a glass of wine to celebrate.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta Deonne, she has checked this over for me but I went ahead and made some changes after, so if some words are the Australian version or you spot any mistakes they are my own.**

**Start rant. Also not to sound really mumsy but as you know I thank everyone who adds me to my alerts and have a quick peek at your profiles. I was a little horrified that a few of you are quite young like 11-15 young...I didn't thank you guys because you should not be reading in the first place there are lemons to come! Stop reading... This is M for a reason. End rant.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**On with the chapter which by the way was a heap of fun to write Paul's P.O.V xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V:<strong>

I woke with a start and sat up straight, looking around my room frantically. I doubled over holding my ribs they still hurt like a bitch, so did my shoulder. I looked down at my arm there was an I.V attached to me. I ripped the tape off it and pulled it out, without even flinching. A light dribble of blood ran down my hand from where the needle had been. I pulled the bandage off my shoulder and slung my legs onto the floor and slowly stood. I walked over to my cupboard and opened the door to reveal the mirror. I looked at the bite mark; it seemed to be healing okay. I slammed the cupboard door shut.

Those motherfuckers doped me up pretty fucking good. I was pissed at Sam for allowing it. My head was still hazy, my senses dull. I had the craziest dreams, all about Swan; I had even thought she had been here for a while, talking to me. I shook my head; I was still high, my room even smelt like strawberries.

I tilted my head towards my lounge room, there was loud music playing…Snoop Dogg. Those fuckers dope me up, are at my house and have taken over my CD player.

'_Fuck that, no one comes here!' _

I stormed in the lounge room expecting to find my pack brothers instead it was empty, they had been here though there was a pile of mattresses and blankets in the corner of the room.

I walked slowly to the kitchen, my throat burnt, I was thirsty. I heard scrubbing noises coming from my bathroom. I turned on my heels, ready to abuse the fuck out of whoever was here.

I sucked in a breath…before me on her hands and knee's scrubbing the bottom of my shower was Swan. Her ass was wiggling as she scrubbed, she was singing softly to herself…and wearing my clothes? I licked my lips and leaned up against the doorframe.

'_I hadn't been dreaming…'_

I covered my mouth and stifled a laugh as Bella began rapping along with 'What's My Name'… horribly.

"Nine-trizzay's the yizzear for me to fuck up shit so I ain't holdin nuttin back. And motherfucker I got five on the twenty sack. It's like that and as a matter of fact _[rat-tat-tat-tat]_"

'_Can't believe she knows Snoop.'_

I couldn't hold my laughter anymore.

"What's my motherfuckin name?" I said in time with the music.

Bella screamed and turned slipping onto her ass. I smirked pleased with myself.

"Paul?" She squealed as she put a hand over her heart and tried to calm her breathing. It surprised the fuck out of me when she hopped up and launched herself at me.

"You're alive!"

"Of course I am fucking alive." I snorted as I pushed her off me.

"Sorry…" She muttered as she stood back.

"What have I told you about apologizing and what are you doing here?"

"I was taking a turn to look after you and you seemed okay so I thought I would…make myself useful."

"You shouldn't have bothered." I muttered.

I walked out of the bathroom; her scent was too much, my wolf wanted to take her on the floor…no scratch that I wanted to take her on floor. The sight of her flushed cheeks, messy hair and in my clothes was a major turn on. No chick had ever worn my clothes before. I turned too quick and groaned softly as a stabbing pain went through my side.

"Oh my gosh are you okay? You shouldn't be up Paul; you need to go back to bed! Agh is that blood." Swan sounded panicked as she grabbed my bleeding hand.

"I am fine." I growled as I snatched my hand away.

Swan looked hurt and I instantly regretted it.

"I am going to call Sam…" She said as she went to walk past me.

I grabbed her arm gently and stopped her.

"Don't...please Bella, I will kill him if I see him right now. Just give me a few minutes okay?"

She nodded and moved away from me as I dropped her arm.

"If you want to make yourself useful, I could really use a drink of water?" I asked more softly, I didn't want her to leave.

Swan nodded and walked to the kitchen, I turned to watch her leave and grinned a shit-eating grin as I looked at her ass. It was wet from when she slipped and she wasn't wearing panties underneath my old, worn cotton boxers. I could see the outline of her perky ass. I coughed to cover my laugh and she whipped her head back to me, she looked panicked again.

"Can you at least sit down?" She asked gently.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat on my couch, I grabbed the remote and turned the music down.

'_Maybe some sexual healing would fix me?'_ I smirked to myself as Bella stepped in front of me, handing me a glass of water. I threw it back in one long gulp.

"Another?" Swan asked with her eyebrows scrunched together.

I nodded and she took the glass from me.

"Are you hungry?" she yelled behind her as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Always…" I yelled back but I quickly realized that I hadn't brought food in ages so I don't know what she was going to feed me. I felt a wave of embarrassment roll over me. I don't have very much; if I actually wanted to be with her she would never want me. I didn't have anything nice like glitter dick had and she would never of had to clean his house.

I shoved my hands over my face. I hated having these feelings; I hid my feelings away for a reason. I always end up hurting people or they hurt me. It's just the way it was.

I heard the microwave turn on, I was finally getting my normal senses back a little.

A few minutes later Swan appeared with a bowl of steaming casserole and another glass of water.

"I made this for you yesterday, I was going to bring it to you as a peace offering before Sam asked me to come here."

'_That sneaky fucker…of course he asked her here.'_

"Thanks" I muttered as I took a big spoonful of food.

It was amazing, way better than Emily's. I was too busy eating I hadn't even realized Bella had moved. She sat beside me and grabbed at my hand. I jerked away from her.

"I just want to clean your hand Paul. It's gross…" She scowled at me.

I watched fascinated as she took my hand and gently wiped at the blood. She scrunched her nose up and held her breath a couple of times.

Before I could ask her why the door was thrown open and in strolled baby Alpha and Leah.

'_Perfect'_ I smirked cruelly.

"You're up?" Leah smiled a genuine smile of relief at me.

"Bella?" Jake asked, he was not amused to find his dream girl beside me, in my clothes, cleaning my hand.

My wolf was enjoying himself immensely it must be a wolf thing, because he found it very pleasing that his mate was cleaning us.

"Hey guys." Bella whispered as she moved away from me and stood up.

"What the hell's going on?" Jake growled.

I smirked settling back, this was about to get interesting. I took the last spoonful of casserole and chewed noisily. Bella's lips pursed and she went bright red. When she realized I was not going to offer the little shit an explanation, she spoke.

"Um, well…Sam said how you guys were so busy and he asked me to take a turn watching Paul. So I came…with a casserole."

Bella was blushing and digging her toes into my worn carpet, I didn't like it that lover boy was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Sam asked you?" Leah asked her brows furrowed together; she was trying to put it all together. They would never guess though.

"We aren't busy, Sam kicked us out yesterday with a lame excuse that Paul needed space and why on Earth are you in his clothes? You are covered in his…stench!"

I laughed and sat forward a little trying to hide the discomfort my ribs were causing.

"Well I didn't have any…I didn't know I was staying. So my clothes are on the line…I am going to go get them and change."

"Good." Jake huffed folding his arms across his chest.

He had pissed me off now, now one order's my woman around.

"Back the fuck off Jake, don't come into my fucking house being all high and mighty. Bella can wear whatever the fuck she wants too."

"Okay, okay chill the fuck out…obviously Sam had his reasons Jake…and Paul…well he is back to his usual shitty self. So let's just wait for Bella and we can leave him in peace."

"She isn't going anywhere." I snarled standing up and throwing my plate on the floor.

"What the fuck is this Paul?" Jake bellowed as he came up and pushed my good shoulder.

"That all you got Black?"

I drowned out Leah and Bella's voices as they tried to calm us down; I was concentrated fully on lover boy. I could use a good fight.

Jake pulled his arm back and swung at me I tried to lean back but my ribs were not helping my reflexes, he caught the bottom of my jaw. I bit down hard on my lip and blood started to spill from my mouth. I laughed at him as I wiped the blood away with the back of my hand.

"You have finally decided to fight like a man huh baby Alpha, good…no need to hide behind your wolf."

He didn't like me saying that one bit because he pulled his fist back again, this time I grabbed it and threw him a hard one in the guts. He groaned and wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed forward tackling me to the ground. I felt my rib cage crack but that wouldn't stop me. I lifted my knee and drove it into his nuts. I quickly rolled him off me and jumped up. I bounced around on the balls of my feet laughing at him.

"Wooo! Now this is fun huh Jakey boy."

"You are crazy Paul!" I heard Leah yell from where she held Swan away from us, she was struggling and yelling at me.

"FUCK YOU!" Jake screamed.

I had been distracted looking at Swan and he took advantage and slung a good, hard uppercut into my already damaged ribs.

I couldn't help doubling over and falling to my knees. I groaned in frustration why wasn't I fucking healing?

"PAUL!" Swan screamed and she ran over to me shielding me from Jakey boy. I tried to push her off me but it was like she had attached herself to my chest. I felt a hot tear land on my face. I had made her cry, which made me feel a little shitty.

"Paul…are you okay? Don't move please. Please come back to bed until the doctor gets here?"

Bella's face was so close to mine that our noses were nearly touching, she looked genuinely concerned about me. I was in too much pain to fight with her. I was about to agree when lover boy interrupted.

"Bells get away from him, he's dangerous!"

I tried to stand up; I was going to have another crack at him even if it killed me. But Swan beat me to it.

"NO Jacob Black you stay away from him, you could have killed him just now!"

Jacob grabbed her hand and tried to lift her off me and before I could grab the little shit Bella stood up and swung her tiny little fist at his face, it hit him square in the jaw and I heard her knuckles crack.

"Owwwww. Oh my God…dammit!" Bella cried as she hopped around shaking her hand furiously, Jake was running around trying to catch her. If I hadn't been so furious I would of laughed.

"Everyone CALM THE FUCK DOWN." Leah screamed and the commotion stopped instantly.

"Jake…leave NOW…please. I am calling Doc to come. Bella will leave when she is ready."

Jake growled in frustration and gave me a good, hard look before he stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"Swan get Paul to bed will you?" Leah sighed as she disappeared into the kitchen.

I let her help me to my bed and I lay down.

"I think I busted something again." I groaned as I rolled onto my side to try and breath better.

"You deserve it Paul…why did you do that?" Bella's voice was full of emotion and I felt really guilty for scaring her. I didn't know what to say…for the first time in my life, I had no fight left in me.

"Hey Swan did you know I can see your ass?" Leah laughed as she walked in and handed Bella some ice wrapped in a tea towel.

Bella let out a squeak and turned trying to look at her butt. She blushed furiously and hit me softly.

"You knew and you didn't say anything you fuck!"

'_There's the Swan, I like.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V:<strong>

My alarm beeped dragging me into awareness. I wiped at my sweaty forehead as I sat up and rolled out of bed. I was dreaming of Paul again. Every night…it was always Paul. Usually I dreamt that I was laying next to the injured Paul and he woke me up by kissing a hot trail down my neck and touching me…down there. I never really understood the term sexually frustrated but I sure as shit did now.

Other nights I dreamt that Laurent had killed him, I usually woke up crying. Charlie thought my nightmares about Edward were back and he was starting to get concerned again.

Last night I had the sex dream, my lady bits were throbbing and I went to have a cold shower as I always had to after one of those dreams.

Today was the first day back at school…I had spent the last week and a half at Paul's everyday. We usually have a big fight and end up not talking to each other. He likes to provoke me anyway he can and I almost died of shame when he teased me about my conversations with the injured Paul. I like to differentiate the two Paul's because when Paul couldn't talk back, he was much nicer. I don't know why I bother going there, but I still do and for a split second when he first see's me Paul looks…happy. But it's usually replaced by a scowl. Charlie is happy as a pig in shit that I am hanging around him. I don't understand it, he knows of Paul's reputation but he still encourages it.

Jake on the other hand was still pissed at me. He talked to me, but I knew he couldn't understand why I liked Paul at all and he always spoke badly of him. He had however apologized for my hand, but he made it clear that's all he was saying sorry for. My hand was better now, it had been a little bruised and sore for a few days.

_'Note to self, next time use a club on the Neanderthals.'_

Leah found it amusing and called it the new pack 'triangle' I think she was just happy the focus was off her, Sam and Emily. She was constantly asking me if I liked Paul, I always said no but truth be told, I liked him…a little too much.

Paul was nearly better, even after the Jake incident; he started really healing fast again, much to everyone's relief. Leah had told me they had been worried they would lose their 'enforcer'. He get's to phase for the first time this weekend. It was really shitty of me, but I was disappointed. There would be no need for me to go there anymore.

I gave myself a final look over in the mirror, I looked tired. I had slept like a log with Paul that night and only woke up because I was sweating profusely from being so close to him. He looked peaceful when he slept, the hard ass Paul was a million miles away.

I packed my school bag and headed down to breakfast, I could hear Charlie already up and banging things around.

"Morning Bells… you look nice…"

"Hm." I agreed as I set about to make myself a strong coffee. I had gone to a little effort this morning; I straightened my hair and put on a little bit of mascara and clear lip-gloss. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and fitted tee underneath my zip up hoodie. Instead of boots I put on a pair of black ballet flats. This was the sort of thing I had worn to school at Jacksonville and I didn't want to slip back into old Bella's unstylish school attire.

"Nervous?" Charlie asked.

"No, not really I am sure nothing has changed much."

Charlie nodded and went back to reading his paper.

* * *

><p>As I pulled up at the school parking lot I took in a few deep breaths, everyone had turned to look. I hadn't told any of them that I was here to stay again.<p>

I smiled as Angela came bounding up to the truck. I hopped out quickly to greet her.

"Bella!"

"Hey Ang, how are you?"

"I am great, I heard you were back. I missed you."

"Me too Ang. You look great!"

"Pff you do too." Angela blushed.

"How are you now Bella?" Angela asked quietly, I knew she was referring to my zombie state.

"Much better, I am way over…that."

"Good! I am glad your back."

Jessica, Bree and Lauren gave me death stares as I walked up to the old 'gang' with Angela. I had a huge fake smile planted firmly on my face.

"Hey guys."

Jessica let out an annoyed huff and left, her little groupies following behind her.

"Aww don't worry about them Bella, welcome home." Ben smiled as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Bella." Eric said softly he couldn't look me in the eye. Obviously Leah and my dancing had been too much for him.

"Bella." Mike said with a glint of a smile in his eyes.

The day passed slowly besides the way Jessica was treating me, everything was the same. It was like I had never left and I was actually relieved about this. It didn't even hurt to look at the empty table where THEY had sat.

My phone vibrated in my pocket bringing me out of my thoughts, I had a message.

_**?- What are u wearing?**_

_**B- Who is this?**_

_**?- A sexy stalker.**_

Now I would have thought it was Paul but it was public knowledge he didn't have a phone because he smashed them all the time.

_**B- Is this Embry or Quil?**_

_**?- Ha…No!**_

_**B- I give up…**_

_**?- Come on play the game Swan.**_

As soon as I saw that I knew it was Paul and I let out a girly giggle and everyone at the table stopped their conversations to look at me.

"Sorry" I muttered lowering my phone under the table.

_**B- Paul…Lahottie…So you finally got a phone huh?**_

_**P- How did you guess? Cant believe you remember about that Paul…Lahottie line.**_

_**B- Only you and Leah call me Swan. What are you doing?**_

_**P- I am at school it fucking sux balls. What are you doing?**_

I sat back…school? I thought he had finished like Leah?

_**B- I didn't know you were still at school. What year? I am on lunch…having the time of my life.**_

_**P- I am a junior. On lunch 2. See u later Swan.**_

I looked at my phone in shock…what the fuck? He is younger than me? I have been having sex dreams about a younger guy? Why can't I like a normal guy my age? Why do I always have to feel so fucking old?

The rest of the day dragged, I told myself I wasn't going to visit Paul until I got over my unhealthy obsession with him. I would go cold turkey.

When the bell rang I dragged my feet to my locker, listening to Angela babble on about graduation stuff. I nodded and pretended I was listening. I looked at my feet the whole way to the car park and Angela carried the whole conversation solo.

"Who's that leaning on your truck, talking to Lauren?" Angela stopped suddenly and I lifted my head.

I blushed profusely so much for going cold turkey and how could he talk to that…whore bag.

"Do you know him?" Angela asked again.

"Yes, he is a…friend…sort of…"

"Wow he is... sort of gorgeous Bella and Lauren doesn't look impressed."

I looked up to find Paul looking straight at me and he pushed himself off my truck and made his way over to me and Angela, completely ignoring Lauren. I scowled at him.

"How dare he?" I huffed.

"How dare he what?" Angela asked confused.

Shit I hadn't meant to say that out loud. But I didn't have time to answer her back because Paul was a few feet away from us. He was actually fully dressed, and God did he look good enough to eat. He had on a pair of faded jeans that he obviously wore a lot; on top he had a light grey V-neck shirt and an unzipped jacket over the top even though he didn't need it. His feet were covered in heavy black boots, and his shoelaces were undone.

"Swan." He acknowledged me, his voice was extra husky and his eyes were darker than usual. It took my breath away and I instantly went red.

'_Damn it!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Okay what do you guys think...it's finally falling into place and I promise by chapter 11 there will be some lemony goodness... Has Paul finally got his shit together? Or will Bella be insecure about the age thing?<em>**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10-**_

_**AN- Hey all! So I have to say last week was a low one for me...my dad gave us a bit of a scare health wise, he is all good now but I have been busily doing the family thing. I have not checked fan fic properly since last update and so when I got on tonight and saw that I now have over a hundred reviews...well it totally made my night to say the least! Thank you thank you xoxo**_

_**Thanks to my fantabulous beta Deonne, she is an angel :-)**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V:<strong>

I do not know why I bothered coming to this shit hole called school at all. I couldn't concentrate on anything the teachers said during class. I couldn't pretend to be a normal teenager anymore, because I wasn't. Besides Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim and me everyone else was so immature. They had no idea about real life shit. Even Seth, Collin and Brady were 'normal' at school; I don't know how they keep the act up.

I could have kissed Doc when he said I could phase on Saturday. I am on edge, ready to explode if I don't fuck or fight someone or something. I had hoped Jakey boy would try something on me but Sam had given him an Alpha order not too. Not being able to phase has been fucked up, I would have done it already if Sam had not ordered me to. Sam was really abusing his position of fucking power lately.

Sam thinks Taha Aki is punishing me for not accepting the imprint on Bella, which is why I am not healed already. Sam is probably right, but I couldn't care less though what Taha Aki thinks, the fucker shouldn't go around assuming he knows what we all want.

The pack knows something is up with me thanks to Sam clearing everyone out of my house and then getting Swan over. I don't know how much longer I can keep hiding shit.

My wolf is getting impatient to claim Bella; I am having trouble holding back. So usually when I feel some lovely dovey, bullshit feelings surface I just pick a fight with her. Problem solved. Except yesterday I had been so close to ripping her clothes off and throwing her down on the kitchen table. I don't even think Bella notices the sexual tension between us and that's probably a good thing.

I had come home from Port Angeles and Bella was sitting on my porch waiting for me. I hid my smile; I didn't want her to know she brightened my day just by being there.

"_What do you want Swan?"_

"_Just thought I would drop by, I made lasagna." She held up the pan, which was covered in alfoil. _

_Bella was smart, she knew if she rocked up with food in hand that I wouldn't refuse her. She followed behind me as I walked into the house. I don't know why she doesn't just go in, I never lock the place…_

'_**On second thoughts scratch that, I didn't want her nosing around my stuff.'**_

_I walked into my bedroom, pulled off my shirt and shoes, chucking them in the corner. I walked into the kitchen to find her bustling about heating the lasagne in the oven and setting the table. I leaned up against the counter, inconspicuously taking in her scent. I had yelled at her the other day for rearranging my kitchen while I played play station with Quil…but secretly, I loved that she had and I had been careful not to mess anything up. She argued that seeming I never ate or had food here I shouldn't mind what she did in the kitchen. _

"_What are you thinking?" She stopped what she was doing and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as she waited for my answer._

"_Nothing." I growled as I pushed myself off the bench._

_I couldn't help but notice how her eyes raked over my chest and she unconsciously released her bottom lip and licked her lips, her arousal hit me like a freight train. Strawberries and sex. I moved around the kitchen island so she couldn't see my raging hard on. Swan simply shrugged her shoulders and carried on. I went to move to her 5 times but each time stopped myself, but the wolf was on a mission to touch her and I couldn't understand why she didn't make a move on me...I obviously affect her. Maybe she didn't want me?_

I didn't sleep at all last night, I wanked off like 4 times and if I kept thinking about her I was going to have to go jack off in the boy's toilets or janitors closet soon. I needed to phase it would make things so much…calmer.

I went to Port Angeles yesterday to buy a cell; it was just a cheap one on a small plan. I wasn't planning on using it that much. The only reason I brought it was for Swan, so I could call or text to know she was okay, while she was at school. I didn't need to be worrying about her on top of all the other shit going on.

At lunch I decided to text her, I had stolen her number out of Sam's phone last night. I had hoped she wouldn't guess it was me so I could toy with her for a few days. But she was a smart cookie.

I skipped my last class, I needed to get out of here and before I knew it I had parked up at Swan's house and was walking to Forks High. I spotted her truck from a mile away, it really was a piece of shit but she loved it. I leaned up against it and waited for her.

After the bell rang and people started to fill the car park, Blondie spotted me and marched straight up to me.

"What happened the other night Paul?"

"Look Blondie, I'm not into you, you just happened to be in the right place at the right time." I smirked at her, hoping she would get the picture.

"Who's that leaning on your truck, talking to Lauren?" I heard a chick say, I looked over and there she was, her eyes blazing. My wolf whined…Bella wasn't herself today she seemed more than upset.

I brushed Blondie off me and made my way over to her, I wanted to make sure she was okay; I had hoped she would be in a fighting mood today so I could blow off some steam.

"Swan."

She gave me a scowl and didn't answer me.

"Bye Ang, see you tomorrow." She said brightly to the chick with her. Swan moved past me without saying a word.

'_Maybe she is in a fighting mood.'_

"What's up with you Swan…that time of month?" I teased as we got in her beast.

"What the fuck Paul? Don't start on me today please, I am not in the mood."

I sighed disappointed, fuck it! I will go for a run if she didn't want to see me. But as we neared her house I knew she wanted to say something, she kept opening and then closing her mouth.

As I followed her onto her porch she turned to face me.

"Just spit it out Swan, what's got your knickers in a knot?"

"What? Nothing." She blushed and unlocked her front door.

"Yeah right Isssabelllla."

She turned and pushed her finger into my chest…finally a fight!

"Don't you ever call me that name Paul Lahote, I fucking hate it."

"Whoa whatever Isssaa…."

I was going to say it again but a feral, sickening sweet smell assaulted my nostrils and I almost gagged, I scooped her up and ran for the truck. I ripped open the door and chucked her in, she screamed the whole way.

"Leech. In house. Don't touch me I am not in control."

I panted trying to control my shaking I was going to phase in this fucking truck. I tried to concentrate on my breathing and fighting the urge. I was glad for that one moment that Sam had Alpha ordered me, I couldn't hurt her like Sam had hurt Emily. That's when I felt Bella's small hand on my bicep.

"Paul, hey it's okay…it's okay. We are okay. Let's ring Sam okay baby? We are okay."

She was trying to soothe me, it was working and when she called me baby something in me snapped, I couldn't fight it anymore. I needed to admit that I, not just my wolf, wanted Bella Swan, for more than someone to argue with. I wasn't quite sure what that was yet but all I knew was right then I needed to protect her. She was shaking like a leaf and I placed my hand over hers and looked into her eyes, they were like chocolate pools. While I turned the key in the ignition, I moved my head closer and placed my forehead against hers breathing in her scent deeply. It had an instant calming affect because the wolf backed off; he was sedate for the moment.

But the moment didn't last, the passenger side door to the beast was flung open and Bella was snatched away from me. I scrambled to grab her but the bloodsucker had got too much of a head start.

I flew out of the truck and raced up Bella's porch stairs to the front door, it was locked so I took a few steps back and shoulder barged at the door. Wood splintered as the door gave way and opened. I could hear Bella upstairs in her room. I took the stairs 3 at a time and barged in.

Swan looked over at me with relief and she tried to walk to me, but the leech blocked her.

"You had better let her go Cullen or I will rip you into ribbons." I growled I knelt down ready to fight in my human form if I had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V:<strong>

Paul's eyes were actually glowing, I knew his wolf was trying to get out and tear Alice to shreds, and quite frankly the thought didn't upset me too much at this point.

"Alice…you have no right coming here. Paul is my friend!"

"Paul is not your friend Bella, he is a stinking dog! No wonder I haven't been able to see you lately, I can't see past this mutt and his little friends!"

Paul growled and I saw his body ripple, I knew he was trying to break Sam's Alpha order.

"Paul, it's okay. Can you go call Sam?"

I knew I needed to get him out of the room in hopes that he would be able to control himself better. But all he did was growl in response to my question.

"Please? Paul…"

I raised my eyebrow at him and gave a slight nod trying to make him understand. He blinked a couple of times and stood up straight.

"I am going to be just downstairs Swan and if anything happens, I will kill you myself!"

Paul gave Alice a filthy look and walked fast paced out of my room.

"Bella!"

The way Alice said my name was like a high-pitched warning, just like the one your mother gives you just before an accident happens.

"You cannot be hanging around werewolves, they are dangerous especially young werewolves! They cannot control their rage. Have you known what they are all along? Have you no sense at all girl? You need to come with me, Edward was wrong to leave you here like this…unprotected. And why haven't you answered my emails? I thought you were dead!"

All the while Alice was giving me her high and mighty speech, she had got to work pulling out my suitcase from under the bed and she had starting chucking things into it. I stood unable to move…I was speechless!

'_Who does she think she is?'_

"STOP!" I yelled at her finally.

"Bella…"

"No Alice just stop it…I am not going anywhere with you, not now…not ever. Edward left me in the woods that day like a piece of used trash. YOU all left me. Why. Are. You. Here?"

Alice was looking dumb struck for the first time since I had known her…I felt like I was talking to a child, she was not registering anything I was saying at all.

"Bella he made us promise, he made us think it was for your own good…we love you still Bella, we all do…we know what's best for you and the dogs they are not…"

I put my hand up for her to stop, I had heard enough.

"Alice the pack has protected me and are cleaning up your mess…did you know Victoria is after me? Laurent tried to kill me last week and Paul? My stinking mutt? He nearly died…saving ME! Where were you guys huh? Chilling out in a mansion somewhere I bet! Yeah Alice you really know what's best."

I grabbed my suitcase off her and threw it on the floor.

"Victoria? She was here too? I need to ring Carlisle…"

"You do that Alice but while you are on your way back to wherever you came from…"

Alice put her hands on her hips and was about to argue with me again.

"You heard her leech, get a move on."

I turned around to find Jacob, Embry and Jared entering my room, all butt naked. I focused on Jacob's eyes trying not to look down…there.

"I will be back Bella, we are going to get through this, I just know it. You are my best friend."

I shook my head and moved to stand beside Jake. I didn't look at Alice as she walked to my window and opened it.

"Oh and Cullen? Tell the Doctor that the treaty is off…don't set foot back in Forks, it's ours now."

Alice snarled and bared her teeth at Jake.

"You will regret this mutt."

After her parting words Alice stepped out of the window and then she was gone.

I sighed a breath of relief and let my forehead fall forward onto Jake's arm.

"Follow her…make sure she leaves." Jacob said to Embry and Jared.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jake finally asked and he wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his side.

"No…I am pretty pissed right now." I sighed as I stepped back.

"Charlie has some clothes that might fit you?"

Jake chuckled and wagged his brows up and down at me.

"Don't like what you see Bells."

I blushed and shoved him hard; he didn't move an inch though.

"I will get those clothes…"

"Na Bella, don't worry about it. I have to go see where Sam is at, we couldn't get a hold of him. I will send Paul back to stay with you until Charlie gets home."

"Paul left?" I asked hurt that he hadn't stayed.

"Yeah, his wolf was struggling to get out, he needed to get away from the leech's scent before he hurt himself. I told him we had you…"

I nodded, feeling bad that I had doubted that he would leave me alone with Alice.

Jake leaned down and kissed my temple.

"I will see you soon." Jake sighed as he walked to my window and hopped out, I heard a light thud on the ground below and not long after a long hard howl filled the air, it made me shiver and I wrapped my arms around myself and walked to my bed to sit down.

'_Fuck Alice for coming here and wrecking everything.'_

I was disappointed in myself; I didn't say any of the things I had wanted to say to her. The conversation had gone so much better when I had imagined it in my head.

I lay down on my side pulling the blanket up and wrapping myself in it. I felt cold and tired all of a sudden and I realized…I actually really wanted to see Paul.

I closed my eyes, tears escaped from the corners and rolled over my nose and onto my pillow. I sniffled and fisted my sheets. I hate the control that Alice still has over me, for a moment there all I could think of was how much I missed her.

'_I am so weak.'_

"Swan?" Paul's husky voice washed over me and I felt instantly…lighter. How did he have that effect on me?

I cleared my throat and sat up to face him. He had one hand placed up above his head against my doorframe and the other hung loosely at his side. He was shirtless and his jeans hung dangerously low on his hips. I licked my lips at the v carved into his abdomen and reluctantly tore my eyes upwards to his face. His eyes were dark and shining, he was still not one hundred percent in control of himself.

I nodded to him and wiped at my cheeks. I moved over and patted the empty space beside me. I didn't think Paul was going to do it; he looked at me for the longest time before he finally came and sat down.

"Are you okay now?" I asked quietly.

"Getting there…"

I nodded and sat back against my headboard hoping he would follow and eventually he did. I scooted in closer to him and lay my head on his chest, above his heart. It was thumping hard and fast.

"Swan…" He began but I cut him off.

"Don't…don't be an ass right now Paul, just hold me please?"

Paul didn't say anything and my stomach did an excited flip when he moved us down so we were lying, he wrapped his strong arms around me and nuzzled my forehead with his nose.

"I am sorry I was mad this afternoon."

"It's okay…I push you to it." Paul mumbled.

"I was mad that…that you are younger than me, I…I don't know Paul, I like you and I can't figure it out." I admitted.

"Swan age is nothing but a number, I am way more mature than anyone my age and I look older than you…that's the least of your worries."

We were silent then and all I could hear was Paul's heart beating steadily against my cheek. He finally calmed down. I was thinking hard about what he said, age is nothing but a number. What I feel for Paul, it's different to anything I ever felt for Edward. I always used to submit to what Edward wanted so I wouldn't upset him. I was always worried that I would do something that would make him lose control. Shit I couldn't even get a paper cut without a colossal drama unfolding. I almost felt guilty all the time when I was with him, guilty for being human.

I didn't feel like that about Paul. I felt like I could be myself and it was okay. Was it too soon to be having feelings for someone else? I decided it was now or never, I had to ask him or I would regret it.

"Paul…do you feel it too…this…?"

I was struggling to find the right words; I didn't know how to ask him if he liked me, especially when his eyes were locked on mine. The way he smelt and even the way his voice had a husky edge to it today had me giddy. I couldn't look away.

That was until my phone rudely started ringing from my backpack, which was still on the floor where it had fallen earlier.

"Answer it Swan. Might be your dad." Paul said softly.

I sat up, reluctantly pushing myself away from his heat and walked over to the backpack grabbing my phone out I looked at the screen. My heart sped up; this call could have come at a better time.

"You going to stare at it all day?"

I shook my head at Paul and tapped answer.

"Hey Daen."

"Bella! Guess what babe? I am coming to visit…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Now before I run off to hide...I promise that you are going to LOVE the next chapter... wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Paul's had a change of heart and Bella's ready for the next step. But what about Daen? Can anyone guess whats going to happen with him? What did we think of Alice's return?<strong>_

_**Now I am way behind in writing because of last week and I am going away this weekend for an island get away and a huge full moon party to celebrate Halloween... ha ha pretty please let me find myself a handsome werewolf for the weekend! **_

_**Hopefully I am not too late with the next update, I am thinking it will be by next friday. I am going to try and catch up on thanking everyone for their reviews and for adding me to your alerts tomorrow. Till next time xoxo**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**AN: Hey all! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter it is a big dramatic one and I needed to make sure it came out just right!**

**Thanks to Deonne for being an amazing Beta and looking this over mega quick xoxo**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's P.O.V:<strong>

"Bella! Guess what babe? I am coming to visit…"

'_Babe? Who does this joker think he is?'_

I growled low in my throat as I heard Bella's heart beat a little faster. Was she actually excited to see this guy?

I sat up and let my feet hit the floor with a loud thump. Swan's eyes darted to mine and a blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. I couldn't help but scowl at her; she began to hurry the conversation along. I was still on edge from the Cullen pixie's little visit, lying with Swan had calmed me. I had been feeling peaceful till now!

"Daen can we catch up on face book tonight? My friend is over?"

'_Daen huh? Well Daen is a dead man if he thinks he going to come here and claim my Swan.'_

When Bella hung up she tilted her head to catch my eyes.

"Sorry about that." She whispered.

"Who is he?" I growled.

"Whoa Paul…why are you growling? He is a friend from Jacksonville."

I snorted and leaned back.

"Just a friend? Really Swan? You don't call 'friends' babe."

"You heard that?"

I just raised my eyebrows and pointed to my ear.

"Of course." Bella nodded and blushed. "Yes just a friend we were never girlfriend or boyfriend but we did kiss… a few times."

Bella placed her hands over her face and let out a long sigh, I felt guilty for a second for embarrassing her especially after the day she had. That was short lived though, my wolf was insanely jealous. Time to claim what was ours.

"Kiss?"

Bella grunted and let her hands drop, when her eyes met mine they were full of the fire I like so much. I was going to make her mine.

"Paul it's none of your God damn business who I kiss and yes I kissed him lots and it was SO great! AND if I didn't know better I would think you're jealous!"

'_Hm she has me there.'_

I smirked and slid myself off the bed falling to my hands and knees, Bella let out a little squeal as I stalked over to where she was sitting. Once I reached her I grabbed her out stretched leg and pulled her to me.

"Paul!" Swan cried out as I positioned myself over the top of her.

Bella's cheeks were now a bright pink and her eyes were wide, she drew that full bottom lip into her mouth and had one hand placed on my chest. I could hear her heart hammering against her own chest but more importantly the scent of sex and strawberries hit me like a sledgehammer. I instantly went hard and didn't bother trying to hide it.

"His kisses were great were they Swan?" My voice was low and husky and I was so close our lips were nearly touching.

"Yeaa…yes" she whimpered.

"Hmmm." I nudged her face to the side and moved my nose from the top of her shoulder to her ear taking in her intoxicating scent.

"Mine are better."

Swan whimpered and brought her other hand to rest on my shoulder, she turned her head back and looked into my eyes. I softly moved a stray lock from her face with my fingertips and then buried my hands in her hair, pulling her face to mine. I crashed against her lips and finally got to pull that plump bottom lip into my mouth, I sucked roughly on it. Bella moaned and started kissing me back.

There was nothing sweet or soft about this kiss, I was staking my claim on my woman. No one was to touch her except me. My wolf was howling in triumph, I fought furiously to rein him in; all he wanted to do was fuck her until the only thing she could think of was me.

Bella tilted her head to the side, breaking the hold I had on her lips and took a ragged breath in, I continued kissing her neck and sucking on her ear lobe. I loved the noises she was making, little mews of pleasure. One of her hands found its way into my hair and she gently fisted it and groaned, I couldn't help but thrust my jean-clad erection into her sweet centre. I bit down on the soft rose petal skin, where her neck met her shoulder, though not hard enough to break the skin. I hadn't expected her to like it but her heartbeat quickened as she cried out and a new wave of sex assaulted my nostrils.

'Paul." She whimpered, breaking me out of the intoxicating Bella trance I was in.

I pulled back, blinking. I took in her flushed face, swollen lips and the red bite mark. She was quivering in pleasure. I have to say I was pleased with myself.

'_Oh yeah…she wants me…she wants me bad.'_

"Was it better than Daen, Swan?"

"Hmm" she moaned lifting her head to capture my lips again.

"I asked was it better Swan?"

She shook her herself slightly and focused on my eyes.

"Yes it is better Paul…better than anything."

I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Good."

I cupped her jaw gently and lowered my lips to hers, kissing her slowly before pulling away and pushing myself off the floor.

Bella looked at me confused, her eyebrows creased together.

"Catch you later Isssaaabella."

I looked at her once more before I headed out of her room and descended the stairs. I could hear her scrambling off the floor and I smirked as she halted at the top of the stairs.

"FUCK YOU Paul Lahote! You are nothing but a… but a… filthy dog!"

I laughed as closed the door behind me and raced for the woods. I felt like a prick for leaving her, but if I had of stayed I would have deflowered her right there and then on the cold wood floor. She deserved better than that. Besides that I was not just going to lie down and become a little bitch just because I wasn't going to fight the imprint anymore.

'_Fuck that. I am doing this shit my way.'_

I ran all the way to Quil's house and about three quarters of the way there my raging hard on finally laid to rest.

I could hear Embry and Jared laughing as I pushed the door open and waltzed in like I owned the place. Quil was standing in the middle of his lounge, looking like a dick as he bounced around playing some wii dance game.

"What's up your ass?" Jared asked, his attention was still on the TV screen.

"Some one needs to go babysit Swan and which one of you fuckers has Face Book?"

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's P.O.V:<strong>

"Agghhhh" I screamed in frustration as I threw my hairbrush into the bathroom mirror. I panted as I took a side step and sat on the edge of the bath. My hands covering my face as I fought off angry tears.

'_Fuck Paul Lahote.'_ I thought for the thousandth time that week.

He was all I could think of since that Goddamn kiss, since he left me lying on my floor. I hadn't seen him since, he wouldn't answer my calls and he was never home. Today was Saturday and he got to phase today, so he doesn't need me anymore now.

Truth was I wasn't even that mad at Paul, I was scared more than anything. I had never felt anything like that kiss; it made me feel alive. It was like a sensual energy had passed through me like an electric shock, I wanted nothing more than to taste and smell him again; I was scared he had rejected me that he had not liked it at as much as I had.

Daen is here, well in Port Angeles but he would be here tonight. He called me yesterday; he is so excited to see me but all I can think of is Paul. I am trying to get excited; my mantra all week has been 'Daen is a normal 18 year old boy. He likes me for me. He is good for me. He is not supernatural. He won't hurt me.'

My mantra isn't doing shit though because here I am crying in my bathroom about a stupid wolf; a wolf who obviously has a lot of issues.

"Bella?" Dad called through the door.

I sniffled and wiped my teary eyes.

"In here Dad."

"Hey kiddo, I just wanted to make sure you are okay?"

I sighed and stood up forcing a smile.

"I am fine Dad…just getting ready for tonight."

Charlie nodded; I could see his brain ticking over as he studied my appearance.

"So this Daen kid… should I be meeting him or what?"

I laughed; he was probably looking forward to pulling out his bad cop routine.

"No you don't have to meet him just yet."

"What about Paul Bells? I really like that boy."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Paul is… well Paul has a lot of issues Dad… I don't even know how to tell you about some of the crap he pulls…it's confusing, to say the least."

Charlie nodded and took my place on the tub as I applied some lip-gloss; I eyed him warily from the vanity. Since when did we have father daughter bonding time?

"Has Paul told you what happened to him, with his Mom and Dad?"

I shook my head and placed the lip-gloss on the bench, looking at Charlie in the mirror.

"Well it's not really my place to say Bells but the kid has had a rough child hood, his dad was a violent man and his Mother abandoned him. Paul's never had the kind of love that your mom and I give you; he probably wouldn't even know where to start with all that stuff."

I felt a stab of pain in my heart as I nodded; this was why Paul is the way he is. I suddenly knew without a doubt that I was going to love Paul; even if he didn't want me as a girlfriend I was going to love him still.

Charlie stood and patted my shoulder as he left me to my thoughts. I heard my phone chime from my room; I quickly finished my hair and raced to see who was texting me.

**Leah- you ready yet swan? How long do you need to take?**

**I **groaned I don't know why I agreed to go to this stupid party and especially why did I agree to bring Leah? Daen is driving down with his cousin Faolan, who lives in Port Angeles so I needed to bring someone along to keep him company. They thought the party would be fun.

**B- Yes I am ready. Where are you?**

I quickly grabbed my small bright blue, quilted shoulder bag and threw it over my black, sheer Pocket shirt, it was silk georgette and made by Dion Lee. I loved the way it seemed float around me when I walked, Charlie had a fit when he saw me in it. I laughed when he cried out "I can see your bra Bella Swan!". I assured him it was all the fashion and the pockets at the front covered me enough. I had finished my outfit with tight skinny leg jeans that were faded and worn in spots and on my feet were black, high peep toe wedge boots. I had made my eyes a little smoky, brushed on a shimmery blush and finished with my nude lip-gloss. I felt quite sexy if I say so myself. Paul was on patrol tonight Quil told me; I was disappointed he wouldn't see me.

**L- Knock knock bitch.**

**I** shook my head and laughed as I heard Leah knocking on the front door. I chucked my phone and lip-gloss in my bag and made my way down.

"Leah, I hope you two are going to behave yourselves tonight. Do not go overboard."

I made a face at Leah from behind Charlie and mimicked him. Leah burst out laughing and Charlie swung around to face me.

"I am serious Bella, don't come home vomiting everywhere again kid. You are not too old to be spanked."

I tried to hold a serious look on my face as I nodded and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course dad, I learnt my lesson. See you later."

"Bye Charlie." Leah sang as she gave him a two fingered salute and led the way to her car. I could see Quil and Embry sitting in the front.

"Hey, hey Bells." Embry laughed as I hopped in.

Quil let out a whistle. "Jeez Bells you look hot woman! Going all out for your man huh?"

I blushed furiously at their reaction and playfully swatted the back of Quil's head.

"Have you two been drinking already?" I motioned to Embry and Leah.

"Of course we have Swan, we need to drink triple the amount you do to keep up!" Leah said holding up her typical bottle of vodka.

"Yeah, yeah you guys get to have all the fun while poor Quil here gets to be sober Steve tonight." Quil said as he turned onto the main road.

"Naww poor Quilly. Don't worry I will be sober Sally next time." I said putting on my seat belt.

As we turned onto the street where the party was at I took in a deep breath and blocked out Leah and Embry's playful banter. I still had no idea how I was going to react to the Daen…Paul situation. I couldn't possibly be the same way with Daen after I like Paul so much. But whenever I talked to Daen I still got little butterflies in my stomach.

"Fuck my life" I muttered out loud.

"What's up your ass Swan?" Leah asked.

"Sorry, nothing just thinking."

"Yeah…right." Leah nudged me so I knew we would be discussing this later.

"So will Paul be coming after his patrol?" I asked changing the subject.

Embry scoffed. "That psycho? Bella you are probably better off staying away from him at the moment. He stormed into Quil's on Monday and demanded to get on someone's face book. I mean the guy doesn't even like technology and there he is wanting face book?"

"Yeah and then he locks us out of MY room while he goes on face book and I don't know probably stalks some chick and then he storms out of my house and we haven't seen him since." Quil said in disbelief.

I felt the sudden need to defend Paul.

"He was probably just out of sorts because he couldn't phase, he will be better now I bet."

"Yeah I bet…" Leah said sarcastically as the car started to slow down.

Quil found a good spot for the car and we piled out and walked to the house, there were people everywhere; the usual Forks crowd and a lot of older people I didn't know.

I hadn't even stepped foot in the yard when large arms picked me up from behind and swung me around. Embry let out a growl and I squealed, knowing it was Daen.

"Bella babe! Oh I have missed you." Daen pulled me to his chest and wrapped me in his arms. He bent his head down and kissed my cheek twice. I took in his scent and smiled. I realized I still had some feelings for him.

"I missed you too." I whispered.

Daen pushed me away from his chest and holding my hand made me do a little twirl for him.

"You look sensational Bell."

I blushed furiously and playfully hit him.

"You do too." I said taking him in, he had on jeans and a tight fitted white shirt that accentuated his healthy tan and blonde curls. His green eyes were twinkling.

We were silent for a couple of seconds just looking at each other when a cough brought me back to reality.

"Hi I am Faotan, but you can call me Fao. I am this big lugs cousin."

I smiled and took his outstretched hand. Fao was extremely good looking just like Daen; they had the same eyes and hair and were both muscular and tall. I could see all the girls stopping to look. The local Forks girls would think they have died and gone to heaven with all the good looking, muscular guys around tonight.

I looked around and Leah, Quil and Embry had gone inside.

"Let's do this Bella. Stells is going to be pissed she missed this!" Daen laughed as I let him lead me inside, Fao followed behind with a carton of beer I didn't notice before.

Daen and Fao quickly made work of setting up 'base camp' as they called it and I quickly excused myself to find Leah.

I walked in the back yard and spotted Embry and Leah near the tree line.

"What are you guys doing? Come meet Daen…"

I gasped as my upper arm was grabbed and I looked up to find Jacob glaring down at me.

"What the fuck Jacob?"

He dragged me silently to where Leah and Embry were. My heart began to flutter in panic, where the Cullen's here? Was Victoria here? Did something happen to Paul?

"What the fuck Jacob? More like what the fuck Bella!" Embry whispered fiercely.

"Yeah Swan what the fuck is wrong with you! What the hell are those guys?"

"WHAT! Are you three out of your collective minds? They are my friends from Jacksonville. Well Daen is I only met his cousin. I told you that Leah!"

"You really are clueless aren't you? Jesus Christ Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Jacob groaned.

"What is going on?" I demanded, they were freaking me out and the insults were pissing me off.

"Bella…They. Are. Not. Human." Embry mouthed slowly for me like I was some dumb ass.

"Oh fuck off." I laughed and pushed Jake. "Yeah okay I get it; you had your little joke now… let's go back in."

I started off back towards the house when Jacob grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. He turned me to face him and shook me by my shoulders.

"Wake up and listen to what we are saying they are not human Bella. They aren't bloodsuckers but they sure as shit aren't normal Human Being's. GET IT?"

I shook my head in disbelief.

"No, no Jake Daen is a good guy, he is normal, he goes to school, he drinks, he eats, he kisses and I am safe with him." I rambled on.

"Bells, they reek of supernatural, we don't know what but they aren't normal." Leah said pulling me into her for a hug.

I was silent I couldn't talk, what is wrong with me? I am a danger magnet the one normal thing I thought I had going for me isn't even normal.

"Don't freak out Bella…Just breath okay." Leah whispered as she was rubbing my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"Paul said there are tracks near our territory, some big animals and he said the smell is definitely nothing he has ever come across."

I looked up to see Quil throwing his shirt back on.

"Oh and he DEMANDS we get Bella out of here now. And no one can find Sam and Emily, they have gone to Port Angeles for a date." Quil added with a smirk.

Jake groaned. I could see he was agreeing with Paul. But I wasn't going to let it happen, I wanted to know why Daen was here.

"He had so many chances to kill me or hurt me but he didn't so there has to be a reason right? Let me find out the reason. Let's go back in there like nothing has happened." I suggested.

"Hmm she has a good point Jake man, it's not a half bad idea." Embry agreed.

Jake walked backwards and forwards a few times before stopping to face me.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

I nodded; I needed to know just as much as they did.

"Right well let's see how this plays out."

After Jake barked out a few orders we all split up and slowly started to make our way in. Jake was attached to my side.

"Get your breathing normal Bells they will see your scared from a mile away."

I took a few deep breaths as we entered the house and I walked over to where Daen was waiting for me. He and Fao were surrounded and when he spotted me he gave me that heart-melting smile and motioned with his eyes for me to save him. As I reached the group Daen reached for my hand and pulled me to him, he kissed my cheek. I knew it was a show to save him from the groupies; we did it all the time in Jacksonville.

"Daen this is my oldest friend Jacob Black. Jacob this is Daen Kennedy."

Daen smiled and reached out his hand to Jacob, I let out a little sigh of relief when Jacob took his hand and shook it, and he even returned the smile. What happened next was kind of surreal. I had expected Jake to be wary of Daen but instead I listened to them talk like they were long lost friends for the next hour. Even Embry and Quil had came over and joined in. At one point I even forgot why we were here; I was having such a good time.

'_Maybe he isn't a bad sort of supernatural. Maybe I am not such a danger magnet.'_

Daen had hold of my hand still as we sat side by side on the couch; I looked around for Leah and spotted her talking to a few people on the other side of the room. She gave me a reassuring smile; Daen squeezed my hand and caught my lips for a chaste kiss before I saw him look in the direction of Leah. Daen went completely stiff, he and Leah caught eyes and they stared at each other for a long while before Fao nudged Daen bringing him back to awareness.

"Excuse me guys…need to find the bathroom." Daen dropped my hand back in my lap carelessly and stood quickly walking away.

Fao sat beside me giving me a weird look and Jake and Quil whispered something to each other. Something was up, I could feel it.

"So Jacob maybe tomorrow we can catch up somewhere more privately?" Fao hinted; I quickly looked at Jake who was wearing a mask of calm.

"Sounds good man. I will give you directions."

Conversation went back to normal after that and I started throwing back the vodka and cranberry pre mixes I had Embry buy me.

'_Fuck it I may as well get drunk.'_

I noticed over an hour later through that Daen was still missing. Jake and the boys hadn't even noticed. I decided to go find him.

"Just going to the lady's room." I smiled as I stood and walked towards the bathroom. I did a sweep of the house and couldn't spot Daen so I made my way outside, pausing only to take a sip on my fresh drink. I stepped into the backyard and it was fairly empty besides a few randoms scattered about the yard.

Just as I was about to head back in I heard a muffled noise from the side of the house. I quietly walked around and was frozen from the sight in front of me. There against the side of the house was Leah, one of her breasts was peeking out from the top of her dress and the rest of the dress was bunched around her waist as Daen pounded into her; his own jeans around his ankles. I stifled a cry and dropped my drink as I ran inside.

"Bella!" I heard Leah cry.

"Bells!" I heard Daen yell as I reached the back door. I ran straight into Quil's hard chest.

"Bella you okay? What's wrong?"

"Take me home please Quil…Please take me now." I begged holding back tears.

"What...?"

"Bella!" Leah yelled behind me.

"NOW Quil." I said walking fast through the house back to our base camp to get my bag. I grabbed it and snatched the bottle of vodka from Embry.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jake asked.

"I am taking her home Jacob. I will call you soon." Quil said from behind me. He took my bag and grabbed hold of my hand as he led me to his car. I knew he knew; he could probably smell the sex on them.

Once in the car I tore the lid of the vodka and chugged down on it.

"Ah Bella maybe you should slow up if we are taking you home?" Quil asked concern ringing in his tone.

"No Quil take me to Paul's please, he will let me stay there."

"Um I don't think that's a good idea Bells, he is shitty as tonight…"

"I don't care…" I argued.

I took another sip of the vodka, watching the houses pass us by. How the fuck do I get myself into these out of control situations. And Leah! What if Daen had have been a normal run of the mill human? What if we had of been girlfriend and boyfriend.

"They cheated on me." I muttered out loud.

Quil sighed and rubbed my forearm.

"Bells, I think Daen is a shifter like us and there is this thing called…"

"Nope don't want to hear any excuses you may have Quil, I have been telling myself all week that Daen is good for me. 'Daen is a normal 18-year-old boy. He likes me for me. He is good for me. He is not supernatural. He won't hurt me.' That has been my mantra all fucking week Quil, you know?"

"Oh Bells…"

"No and then tonight happens. Well fuck all of you! At least Paul is what he says he is…an asshole. I can deal with that right now instead of fucking liars. Daen is a liar, Edwards is a liar. All men are LIARS!" I cried letting big tears run down my face.

I took another big mouthful of vodka before Quil snatched it away from me and chucked it out the window.

"What did you do that for?"

"Because you don't need any more Bella you are freaking me out a little right now. I am so glad I don't have a woman."

I grunted and lay my head down against the windowpane and closed my eyes. My head was spinning a little.

"We are here Bella." Quil nudged me awake.

"Hm that was quick." I said in drunken disbelief as I opened the door and stumbled out.

"Whoa there Bella let me help you in." Quil asked as I made my way to the porch.

"No go back to the party Quil, find yourself a normal human woman. Kiss her. Kisses are good." I rambled as I pushed open Paul's front door.

I heard Quil groan and kick the dirt as I slammed the door shut, locking it so no one would get in. I leaned back against the door and let myself slide down it till I was resting on my bottom. I let a big sob. I shouldn't really be this upset about Daen, I really do like Paul more but Paul rejected me and Daen well that lying fucker cheated on me with my only girlfriend in this forsaken hell hole.

I cried for a good 10 minutes before standing and turning on the lights, it smelt so much like Paul in this house, it calmed me a little. I swayed backwards and forwards before I made the trek to the kitchen. I needed food.

After examining the cupboards, I kicked off my shoes and threw them and my bag to the corner, I could hear my phone vibrating letting me know I had text messages. I didn't care though.

I unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off too, instantly being able to breath better. I grabbed out a microwave proof dish and opened a bag of corn chips and poured them in, I got the jar of nacho sauce and poured it over the top and went to the fridge grabbing the block cheese I brought last week. Paul didn't have a grater so I cut it into chunks and chucked it on. I stood back and drunkenly looked at my creation it was a bit atrocious looking.

"Meh." I shrugged and chucked it in the microwave.

After zapping it for probably too long I used my jeans to grab the hot bowl and I put it on the table and began to eat. It was some pretty amazing nachos…let me tell you. After a few mouthfuls, I lay my head down on the table and closed my eyes.

'_Fuck it…I don't need a man. I can make myself happy.'_ I finally came to that conclusion.

With my eyes still closed I started humming that stupid Pussy Cat Dolls song and singing what words I did know.

"I don't need a man to make it happen

I get off hmmm hmm

I don't need a man to make me hmmm hmm

I get off doing my thing."

"So I come home to find I am locked out and then here you are drunk off your ass with a huge bowl of nachos. You couldn't wait to share with me?"

I lifted my head to find Paul looking down at me, his eyes were dark and he was wearing an expression I couldn't read. He was only in a pair of sweats and his chest was glistening. I blinked and took in a ragged breath trying not to fall apart. But just looking at Paul made me come undone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Whew! What do you think? Did you like the kiss? Poor Bells huh? She can't seem to catch a break…<strong>** and before you all panic and think she is turning all zombie like again…I promise I wont let that happen but after the night Bella just had she is allowed a little break down. What did you think of Paul's reactions?**

**Now Daen is pronounced Dane not Dean. I got the name from my very good, extremely intelligent, Irish friend Daen who has helped me out with the names in this chapter. Thanks D ha I know you hate this Twilight 'crap' but I hope you liked this chapter xo**

**Daen is not actually an Irish name but Kennedy and Faotan are and this will be an important detail in the next chapter. I have a few Irish readers so maybe you guys will guess what Daen and Faotan are?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are bloody terrific! I get so excited to read each one even if they are only 2 words.**

**I am back on track to be posting every Monday again. **

**Till next time xo**


End file.
